Ce champ d'asphodèle
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Seifer est un pauvre Hadès désespéré qui n'attend rien et cherche à comprendre pourquoi lui, avant de rencontrer l'incarnation de Perséphone, un garçon trop bien pour lui et largement au-dessus. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle et qu'il réalise qu'en plus de son caractère de feu, c'est un petit con. UA Seiner
1. I need you to set me free

Hello! Je reviens avec une fic inachevée au compteur et un nouveau Seiner, basé sur la Mythologie grecque :) j'espère que vous allez aimer!

Tout est à Square Enix et Tetsuya Nomura, le mythe Hadès Perséphone provient de la mythologie, il ne tient qu'à moi de les réunir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quelques tous les mille ans, les Olympiens renaissent à travers un nouveau vaisseau, quelqu'un méritant leur puissance et leur titre. Leurs essences peuvent traîner dans la nature jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent avoir trouvé la bonne personne à incarner.

Honnêtement, Seifer n'a jamais su comment prendre le fait que Hadès ait décidé qu'il soit adéquat pour l'incarner. C'était franchement ridicule, mais quand il voyait son caractère sarcastique au possible, un poil morose et particulièrement pessimiste, il parvenait à comprendre pourquoi lui et pas un autre.

Après, n'allez pas croire qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, il sait très bien que c'est un travail important, mais tuer presque tout ce qu'on touche n'est pas la chose la plus heureuse qu'il soit. La version squelettique de sa main gauche lui rappelle en permanence ce qu'il est, lui rappelle que s'il n'est pas attentif il peut enlever la vie à tout ce qui est autour de lui. Se mettre en colère ? Un véritable luxe, même pas en rêve.

Mais bon sang, combien de fois il voudrait s'insurger contre le monde, contre l'Olympe entier tant il est agacé. En particulier par ses frères Zeus et Poséidon, car non pas un mais les deux n'ont toujours pas trouvé d'hôtes convenable quand Hadès a choisi Seifer sans mal. Les sommets sont sous sa tutelle alors qu'il voudrait juste glander dans le Bas-Monde.

La seule chose qui le calme est la fille de Déméter, cette douce Perséphone. Est-ce que Seifer lui a déjà parlé ? Pas depuis sa première incarnation, pas quand sa mère fait en sorte qu'ils ne voient pas et qu'elle n'a pas l'air de savoir qui il est. Elle est présente, resplendissante, surpassant largement la beauté d'Aphrodite elle-même. La lumière semble presque irradier d'elle plutôt que du soleil, ses cheveux presque d'or illuminent ses jours et ses yeux ambrés éclairent ses nuits. En de rares occasions il a pu entendre sa voix et ce chant mélodieux l'a conquis dès ses premières notes.

Peut-on dire que Seifer est amoureux de cet être surréaliste ? Sans le moindre doute. Peut-on dire que Seifer ira la courtiser pour rattraper ses erreurs passées ? C'est une autre histoire, mais spoilers : non. Comme si l'incarnation de la vie allait s'abaisser, pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui. Hadès avait clamé Perséphone sans lui demander son avis et l'avait retenu prisonnière pendant la moitié de sa vie. Il avait tellement gâché sa vie que son essence avait quitté son corps plus tôt que prévu et avait erré pendant longtemps avant de prendre un nouvel hôte.

Aujourd'hui non plus ne sera pas un jour où il osera lui adresser la parole. Non, il se contentera de la vision que ses portails lui permettent d'avoir sur elle.

-Sérieusement, fais-toi soigner.

Il sourit dans son fauteuil à cause de la remarque son amie, si on peut dire ça. Ou plutôt l'une de ses amies, car voilà trois filles éparpillées dans son bureau au lieu d'une seule ; les Moires. La seule à oser lui parler ainsi est Atropos, une brune coupée court aux grands yeux bleus, bien joyeuse pour ce qu'elle fait. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il l'apprécie autant.

-On ne tombe pas malade, tu le sais Xion.

-Au pire des cas, tu n'en mourras pas, réplique Clotho, assise dans son canapé.

Si Atropos est brune, cette dernière a les cheveux acajou et Lachésis blond. La plupart du temps, elles ne forment qu'une sous la forme de Clotho, répondant au doux nom de Kairi avant la réincarnation. Elles sont agréables à vivre la plupart du temps, alors Seifer les tolère dans sa demeure.

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? À part juger ma vie, j'entends, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elles rient toutes en même temps, en harmonie, et s'arrêtent comme une seule personne.

-Quand vas-tu faire le premier pas pour lui parler ? Répond Naminé.

-Je fais le premier pas tous les jours, sinon je crois que je serai encore dans mon lit, loin de vos conneries. Il ne se passera rien avec Perséphone.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas son nom, pas vrai ? Veut se rassurer Kairi, la plus concernée des trois.

Bien entendu, mais Perséphone lui va tout aussi bien.

-Tu devrais lui parler, continue-t-elle.

-Pour reproduire le désastre de la dernière fois ? S'esclaffe Xion avec un sourire mutin.

-Et celui d'avant, continue Seifer.

-Celui d'avant aussi.

-On peut remonter ainsi jusqu'à l'Original.

Kairi soupire, avant de lui offrir un sourire dégoulinant de pitié. Génial, pense Seifer avec ironie, la voilà que le prend pour un crétin enamouré sans espoir.

-Je vois souvent Dionysos avec Perséphone, ils ont l'air d'être amis.

-Excellent ! Pourquoi ne pas lui apporter un pied de vigne ? Mais oui, suis-je bête, je le ferai mourir au moindre contact.

Xion ricane sous cape après l'argument de Seifer. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de les regarder depuis le début de la conversation, trop concentré sur le portail qui lui donne en vision directe sa douce Perséphone.

-Au fait, remarque Kairi en se posant devant Seifer, ce que tu dis me perturbe depuis longtemps.

Il daigne enfin quitter le visage magnifique de sa tendre épouse passée.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Ta Perséphone, tu sais que c'est un Perséphone quand même ?

Ce qui explique les cheveux plutôt courts, les courbes fortes agréables à regarder mais moins généreuses que dans le passée et le fait que Déméter la laisse traîner avec Dionysos. Quelle idée d'ailleurs, il fallait que ces deux-là se lient d'amitié pendant cette incarnation.

-Je dormirai moins bête, merci.

Elle soupire, puis la voilà à nouveau seule dans son bureau, ses sœurs ayant repris place dans son corps.

-Va lui parler. Sora m'a dit qu'il adorait Radiant Garden.

-Sora ?

-Dionysos. On s'entend bien.

-Cela va de soi.

* * *

Et oui, c'est ce que Seifer a fait. Il l'a réellement fait. Seifer est vraiment allé lui parler, il a suivi l'ordre de Kairi au pied de la lettre. Il a décidé d'aller lui parler, comme elle lui a joyeusement conseillé.

-Je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve ! Non, c'est vraiment toi, mon Oncle ? Je ne peux pas y croire, t'es vraiment sorti de ton monde pour autre chose qu'un sommet !

De parler à Sora.

Bon, elle n'a jamais précisé qui était ce « il », d'autant que Perséphone est une « elle » d'accord ? C'est pour cette unique raison que Seifer a décidé d'aller boire dans l'une des nombreuses enseignes de Sora, histoire de tâter le terrain avant de faire quoique ce soit de regrettable.

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à être reconnu dès qu'il se serait appuyé contre le comptoir, ou au moins à un peu plus de discrétion… Il espère au moins qu'il ne dira rien à Perséphone.

-C'est bon de te voir en haut, spécialement dans mon bar ! Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir ? Quelle question, la spécialité du bar : l'Ólympos !

Dionysos récupère une grande chope derrière lui, puis va la remplir dans un baril un peu plus loin, joyeux et sautillant presque à la moindre occasion. Il revient vers lui et la pose sans délicatesse sur le bois, renversant joyeusement du liquide, puis plaque ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant son approbation, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Seifer ne se doutait pas une seconde d'être autant apprécié par le Satyre.

-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Seifer attrape sa chope de sa main droite, sourit et lâche un « À l'Olympe. » avant de prendre une longue gorgée. Évidemment, du nectar. Dionysos sait vraiment satisfaire les Olympiens en matière d'alcool, il n'est pas devenu barman pour rien.

-Alors, demande-t-il en croisant ses bras sur le comptoir en le voyant reposer sa boisson, qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'à moi, mon Oncle préféré ?

Trop curieux.

-Tu ne t'occupes pas de tes autres clients ?

Sora sourit à sa demande, se recule pour siffler et attire l'attention de deux gars plus loin, auxquels il fait des signes difficiles à interpréter, puis revient à lui.

-Ils s'en chargent. Alors ? Je doute que tu viennes juste pour l'inauguration.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'elle était il y a sept ans. Alors, mon Oncle préféré ?

-Je suis ton seul oncle actuellement.

Sora se rapproche de lui, un air malicieux accroché au visage.

-Certainement, mais je suis ton seul neveu qui n'éprouve pas de l'indifférence envers toi.

Il fait rouler ses sourcils de manière entendue, avant de reculer pour rigoler. Seifer rit également, prêt à se noyer dans sa chope. Il avait totalement oublié que Dionysos était un joyeux luron qui adorait lui compliquer la vie. Voilà pourquoi il se cache dans le Bas-Monde.

D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère autour de lui change : les couleurs sont plus vives, plus différenciables, le chaos sonore s'est transformé en bruit de fond compréhensible, l'air est plus respirable et dégage une odeur fruitée. L'endroit aurait presque repris vie, ce qui est étrange pour lui, qui a l'habitude de ne percevoir qu'un environnement terne.

-Tu n'es pas juste venu à la Cité du crépuscule pour boire dans mon bar ? Tu sais que j'en ai plusieurs ailleurs.

-Je sais, mais j'étais curieux.

-Ha, Xion a vendu la mèche ? J'étais sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas se taire.

Seifer hausse un sourcil, essayant de savoir à quoi il fait référence et d'oublier la présence enivrante qui vient d'arriver.

-Quelle mèche ?

-Aucune, crache-t-il presque avec précipitation. Elle ne m'a dit que du bien de toi, d'ailleurs.

-Xion ? Haha, il y a erreur sur la personne alors.

C'est la seule Moire qui n'a aucun problème à cracher sur lui de vive voix, des trois elle est la plus franche et sarcastique. Ce doit être pour ça qu'ils s'apprécient autant.

-Peut-être, mais Kairi le pense assez pour que Xion le dise.

-Fichues Moires. Encore une erreur de ton père.

Dionysos rigole, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux en voyant quelque chose derrière Seifer.

-Mon pote, t'as pu venir !

-Bien sûr que oui, répond une voix puissante.

Un jeune homme s'appuie contre le bar à côté de Seifer, tout sourire pour taper dans la main de Sora.

-Vu comment ta mère t'a collé, j'ai vraiment douté que tu viennes !

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas ma mère. Et je pense être assez vieux pour sortir quand je veux, je n'allais pas rater une occasion pareille !

Ce garçon sent et irradie Déméter, tout chez lui vit. Seifer n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi vivant à ce jour, d'aussi resplendissant, presque envoûtant par sa vitalité. Bon sang, il ignorait qu'un Olympien pareil existait.

-Qui c'est ? Demande le garçon en le regardant.

-Mon pote, voici… voici…

Sora réfléchit, essayant de se rappeler le prénom de Seifer, autre que celui de Hadès. Il doute l'avoir prononcé souvent, à vrai dire.

-Seifer, finit-il par lâcher après une gorgée de nectar.

-Exact, mon pote voici Seifer. Mon oncle, voici Hayner.

Le garçon tique immédiatement et fronce les sourcils, à la limite de la suspicion.

-Ton oncle ?

-Oui, enfin…

Sora sent qu'il a fait une gaffe et s'échappe en prétextant vouloir aider ses collègues, vu l'afflux de gens qu'il y a eu. Seifer peut ressentir toute l'animosité du garçon, semblable en tout point à Déméter. Ce doit être son fils, quel est son nom encore ? Il ne se rappelle que de Perséphone… Il ne manquait plus que le frère protecteur à ce joli tableau.

-Son oncle, hein ?

-Apparemment, dit-il les lèvres trempées dans sa chope.

-Le fameux oncle.

D'accord, ce gosse sait clairement qui il est et ce qu'il a fait à Perséphone ; qui est-il ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de fameux, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas entendu que du mal sur moi.

La musique rock laisse place à des accords de guitares plus calmes et un fredonnement, qui font lever la tête à Hayner. Sa colère sous-jacente a laissé place à l'incompréhension, puis à l'incrédulité, néanmoins son air assassin revient quand il pose son regard sur lui.

Dès les premiers mots, il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître la voix d'Orphée. Sora doit vraiment se trouver drôle dans son coin.

-C'est une reprise, crache Hayner en secouant la tête. Tu devrais l'écouter, je trouve que le refrain te correspond bien.

-Une ode ? Moi qui me croyais vieux jeu.

Hayner soupire et roule les yeux, puis hèle un barman pour avoir une boisson. Eh bien, voyons quel est le message caché. Au bout d'une minute la partie désirée arrive enfin :

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

Ouais. Le gars sait clairement qu'il est Hadès, qu'il a emprisonné Perséphone pendant des années, la détruisant à petit feu par pur égoïsme. Il est grand temps de se noyer dans du nectar. Il hèle un barman, demandant un autre Olympos (sérieusement, Sora ? Quelle originalité.), à défaut de regarder Hayner, lequel a les yeux braqués sur lui. C'est vraiment inquiétant à quel point il ne l'aime pas.

Le couplet suit le refrain, bien plus affectueux et aimant. Les paroles collent peut-être à la Perséphone créée dans le Bas-Monde, mais pas à celle qu'elle est réellement. Quand sa boisson arrive enfin, le refrain refait son grand retour, aussi pénible que envoûtant.

 _Please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy on me_

 _I'm a puppet on your strings_

 _And even though you got good intentions_

 _I need you to set me free_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_

 _A puppet on his strings_? Hum, c'était peut-être abusé, Hadès n'avait pas tourmenté Perséphone à ce point. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent avec elle, c'était même la seule avec qui il se montrait aussi flexible. Merde quoi ! Elle avait mangé un fruit du Bas-Monde et il l'avait quand même laissé repartir auprès de sa pleurnicharde de mère !

 _I need you to set me free_? Il y avait des limites à respecter, quand même. Elle avait été libre la moitié de chaque foutue année, livrant Hadès à sa triste et sombre solitude !

Seifer se tourne vers Hayner, prêt à protester contre les accusations virulentes.

-Ta gueule, enfoiré.

Crache-t-il hargneusement, avant de lui vider un verre de nectar sur la tête. Seifer ne bouge même pas d'un pouce pour s'en défaire et accepte son sort ; il l'a totalement mérité.

* * *

-Comment était ta soirée ? Demande Naminé quand il revient au Bas-Monde.

Elle est seule à son roué, les autres à l'intérieur pour une fois. Des trois, c'est la plus délicate et attentionnée, elle tisse le fil de la vie avec tant d'attention et d'affection, qu'il se demande pourquoi elle reste ici-bas.

-J'ai vu Dionysos, bu un verre, fini trempé… Tu sais, la routine, rien de nouveau. Je t'ai dit qu'un gars m'avait renversé un verre dessus ?

Elle lève la tête si vite qu'il s'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas eu mal, c'est alors qu'elle remarque ses cheveux collants et sa veste tachée par l'alcool.

-Mince, qui a fait ça ?

-Un ami de Dionysos et frère de Perséphone.

-Tu l'as amplement mérité, chantonne Xion à travers Naminé.

Et qui est-il pour la contredire ?


	2. Percy

Salut! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Après mûre reflexion, il y aura juste 4 chapitres, histoire de pas me mettre trop de pression en écrivant un truc "long" (parce que je n'écris jamais rien de long en vrai...)

Tout est à Square Enix et Tetsuya Nomura, le mythe Hadès Perséphone provient de la mythologie.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Juger les autres en toute impartialité est une des nombreuses tâches qui incombent son statut de maître du bas-monde. Au début, Seifer ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre, puisque ses sentiments prenaient parfois le pas sur sa raison, mais à force de la solitude et de la bêtise humaine, il a fini par s'en défaire. Les gens recommencent les mêmes erreurs, à quelques variantes près et c'est terriblement désespérant.

Les seuls qu'il ne peut juger sont ceux qui ont enlevé quelqu'un par passion, par amour ou par folie ; qui est-il pour punir un crime qu'il a lui-même commis ? C'est dans ces moments que ses juges interviennent et prennent la relève. Du moins, c'était prévu ainsi jusqu'à ce que Perséphone se réincarne.

Le problème avec l'essence de cet être enchanteur, c'est qu'elle est particulièrement exigeante. Dans un certain sens du moins. Elle a l'air de chercher la personne la plus éloignée et inaccessible de Hadès, restant sous forme d'essence pendant des décennies pour lui échapper, mais son amour pour sa mère la pousse à revenir plus tôt que tard.

À chaque incarnation, Hadès délaisse donc son poste de juge pour observer la vie de la nouvelle Perséphone, quand Déméter ne pose de voile protecteur. Cette sale harpie… Elle est capable de garder sa fille adorée dans sa cour sur l'Olympe et de l'entourer de ses serviteurs seulement pour qu'elle échappe à l'œil vigilant de Hadès.

Quand elle réalise qu'il sait que Perséphone est revenue, Déméter pose alors un voile dissimulateur sur sa fille pour qu'il ne sache pas à quoi elle ressemble à travers ses portails, ni qu'il puisse la reconnaître de face. C'est terriblement énervant et il passe plus de temps à pester qu'à faire son travail. Les juges sont là pour ça, d'accord ?

-Seigneur Hadès, essaye de l'interpeller Rhadamanthe.

Seifer ne tourne pas la tête vers elle, car il sait ce qu'elle va dire et n'a aucune envie de supporter ses remontrances maintenant. Elle a toute l'éternité pour faire ça, pourquoi choisir ce moment précis ? Perséphone s'occupe d'un jardin dans les plaines de Thèbes… à moins que ce soit à Illusiopolis ? Il n'arrive pas vraiment à voir à cause du brouillard… Foutue Déméter.

-Seigneur Hadès.

-Laisse tomber, il fait son voyeur, se moque Atropos.

Il soupire et lève les yeux pour lui envoyer un regard blasé.

-Je m'assure que personne ne tente quoique ce soit.

-Est-ce que ça s'applique à toi aussi ?

-Je ne répondrai pas.

Ces stupides moires vont devoir se trouver une nouvelle place pour squatter, parce qu'il ne va pas apprécier longtemps qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs. Même si ça fait trois cents ans qu'il se dit ça…

-Seigneur Hadès ?

Avec un soupir fort et las, il daigne enfin poser son attention sur Rhadamanthe. Son œil rouge brille d'agacement, alors que ses bras sont croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Oui, Rhadamanthe, je suis à ton écoute.

Il sait qu'elle va bientôt céder à la pression ; il arrive si bien à la pousser à bout.

- _Merci_ , dit-elle avec ironie. Nous avons remarqué que vous sembliez dérangé en ce moment.

-Quoi, vous n'aimez pas avoir du travail ? Rétorque Seifer.

-Non, c'est de voir notre seigneur si déprimé que nous n'aimons pas.

-Tu as raison, être dans cet endroit devrait me donner la joie de vivre.

Rhadamanthe grogne presque et plisse les yeux, agacée ; c'est bon, il a réussi.

-Bordel de merde, Seifer ! Vas rejoindre ta foutue Perséphone, ramène-là ici et reprends ton travail correctement !

Les quatre autres – quand les moires sont-elles toutes apparues ? – éclatent de rire à son insu. Rhadamanthe ne supporte pas de le voir devenir une larve quand il se meurt d'amour pour Perséphone et ne se retient jamais longtemps pour exploser.

-Seifer, arrête d'embêter Fuu, le réprimande gentiment Naminé.

-Même si elle soulève un point important, ajoute Kairi.

-Lequel ? Enchaîne Xion. Quand elle disait qu'il était dérangé ou qu'il ne faisait pas bien son travail ?

Seifer la pointe du doigt, l'air absolument d'accord.

-Là on pose les vraies questions. Vous avez quatre heures.

Les moires soupirent en chœur, car visiblement le désespoir que Kairi ressent est plus fort que les émotions de ses sœurs à ce moment.

-Sans plaisanter, que comptes-tu faire vis-à-vis de Perséphone ?

Il hausse les épaules, sans retourner au portail qui lui permet de voir cet être mystique ; il ne peut vraiment pas la regarder quand ils parlent sans honte d'elle.

-Rien du tout. Je vous l'avais dit, pourquoi ça a l'air de vous étonner ?

Elles s'interrogent du regard les unes les autres, cherchant une réponse qu'elles n'ont pas.

-Pourquoi être allé voir Sora dans ce cas ?

Naminé, la petite futée du groupe.

-Parce que j'étais curieux, pouvez-vous me blâmer de l'être ? Perséphone est destinée à m'épouser, nous sommes faits pour régner ensemble dans le Bas-Monde, pour punir chaque âme et déchaîner notre colère sur quiconque tente d'entrer dans notre domaine sans notre permission !

Elles le regardent, sourcils froncés sans savoir s'il dit vrai ou si c'est encore sa mégalomanie qui le reprend. Son sourire en coin n'aide pas.

-Du moins, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que son essence se barre à chaque fois qu'une incarnation me voie. Donc oui, ne vous étonnez pas que je ne tente rien avec elle.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, pas vrai ?

Xion a un sourire narquois accroché au visage, bordel. Il en a eu assez pour l'heure, une cure à base de vue sur Perséphone s'impose. Son siège pivote dos à elles, et aucune parole n'est dite. Puis ces traîtresses rigolent encore à ses dépens.

-Tu devrais parler avec Athéna ou Artémis, elles sont amies.

-Les deux qui étaient présentes quand je l'ai enlevé ? Excellente suggestion.

Hadès ne le dit pas, mais l'idée de Kairi fait son bout de chemin.

* * *

Au final, Seifer s'est renseigné pour savoir où étaient Artémis et Athéna dans cette vie, avant de réaliser que seule cette dernière avait trouvé un vaisseau, alors que la chasseuse errait encore. Non pas qu'il se plaigne de cet ordre, après tout il y a plus de chance pour que Artémis ne lui ait pas pardonné d'avoir clamé une vierge sans la moindre honte. D'un autre côté, Athéna est tellement plus agréable à vivre.

La plupart du temps.

À travers un portail, il la voit dans les ruelles de Radiant Garden, aux côtés d'un jeune homme brun. Ils semblent mettre au point une stratégie pour un quelconque problème. Mauvais timing, le voilà qui doit attendre pour espérer pouvoir se montrer. En tant que Hadès, Seifer est lié au bas-monde et ne peut pas s'amuser à le quitter quand bon lui semble, en dépit qu'il n'y fasse pas grand chose actuellement…

Pour patienter, il retourne vers son portail ouvert par défaut. Oui, oui, celui sur Perséphone… Il n'est plus à ça près maintenant.

Après ce qu'il semble être une éternité à contempler une version floue de cet être fascinant, son attention revient sur le portail de Athéna, pour seulement constater qu'elle n'est plus du tout au même endroit. Et qu'elle est _seule_. Merde!

Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà arrivé derrière la demoiselle, sur un toît. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise par son apparition.

-Je t'attendais, dit-elle en regardant droit devant.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se retourne vers lui, sourcils froncés, comme si elle parlait à un crétin :

- _Tu ne peux pas_ observer un Grand Olympien et t'attendre à ce qu'on ne sente pas tes yeux pervers sur nous.

À force de n'observer que Perséphone, il en est venu à oublier des règles basiques…

-Que veux-tu ? Demande-t-elle.

-Apprendre à connaître ma chère nièce ?

Elle soupire, avant de sauter en avant. Elle ne lui a pas lancé de mauvais regard, on peut dire que la discussion se passe bien pour le moment. Il la suit, attendant de savoir sa réaction.

-Je me suis réincarnée il y a bientôt cinq décennies, tu aurais été crédible à ce moment. Que veux-tu ?

Seifer soupire en guise de réponses, sans savoir ce qu'elle attend de lui au juste.

-Tu pourrais trouver l'essence de Zeus et l'inciter à prendre un hôte, ce serait agréable pour les sommets.

-Toujours aussi égoïste, il n'y a que ce qui t'avantage qui t'intéresse.

C'est totalement vrai.

-Si je me rappelle bien, c'est même pour cette raison que tu as enlevé Perséphone, non ?

Elle se retourne et lui adresse un sourire narquois, ses yeux bleus luisant d'une lueur taquine, lui rappelant trop Xion. Il esquisse un sourire, avouant sans mal qu'il est coupable.

-Je m'appelle Seifer au fait, quel est ton nom ?

Elle l'observe de ses grands yeux azurs, étudiant chacun de ses gestes et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il passe par sa tête. Après un froncement de sourcils, elle adopte un comportement plus amical:

-Aqua, mais tout le monde m'appelle Athéna. Utilise celui que tu préfères, Seifer.

-Aqua fera l'affaire alors.

Elle continue son chemin, passant par ce qui semble être la place centrale sans parler, comme si elle connaissait la ville depuis des années. Ce qui est tout à fait logique en soit, puisqu'elle discutait avec un membre du Comité de Restauration de Hallow Bastion, d'après ce qu'il a entendu.

Le toit des maisons de couleurs vives contraste avec le gris du sol, renforçant l'ambiance agréable de l'endroit. La présence de petits conifères verts ajoute de la fraicheur et une touche de naturel dans ce décor industriel. Le monde des vivants le surprendra toujours, ce n'est pas dans son domaine qu'il y aura autant de couleur.

-Tu parlais de Zeus, il me semble. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il revienne ? Héra et toi gérez très bien sans lui. Il va encore asseoir sa domination, nous n'avons pas besoin de cela.

Il peine encore à réaliser que les autres Olympiens, hormis Hestia, aient réellement attaqué Zeus, même s'il comprend totalement l'action. Hadès est le seigneur de son domaine, même son petit frère n'a aucun pouvoir quand il descend. Héra n'est pas une de ses personnes préférées, mais elle n'était pas en tort à ce moment-là. Ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis, mais parviennent à bien s'entendre.

-Alors Poséidon ?

Aqua rigole gentiment.

-Il l'a toujours mauvaise depuis Athènes, je ne pense pas être d'accord avec toi, et Amphitrite se débrouille aussi très bien sans lui. Ne vois-tu pas ? De la première génération, seuls Hadès, Déméter et Hestia sont importants.

Il sourit, bien d'accord avec elle sur ce point. D'une part, car ils sont les seuls à n'avoir jamais déclaré de guerre stupide ou détruit sans raison, tous les conflits viennent des trois autres _à chaque fois_ , et d'autre part, car ils ont des homologues qui peuvent assurer leur rôle à leur place. Pour Poséidon, Amphitrite fait le travail ; concernant Héra, Hestia et Déméter assurent son travail ; quant à Zeus, mis à part imposer sa loi, il ne fait pas grand chose que les autres ne peuvent reproduire…

Un rayon de soleil le surprend et lui fait lever sa main droite pour se protéger, gardant précieusement la gauche dans sa poche. Le ciel est bleu, brouillé par quelques gros nuages blancs, mais rien de bien dérangeant pour la période chaude de l'année. Les plantes grimpantes aux murs abordent fièrement des couleurs impériales, mais semblent tressaillir à son approche.

Une explosion visuelle les accueille quand ils arrivent dans ce qui semble être un jardin. Bien que la nature ait l'air de chercher à s'éloigner autant que possible de lui, il ne peut que remarquer les multiples couleurs présentes. Le spectre du visible auquel il a droit n'est clairement pas aussi développé quand il est au bas-monde, ça en est presque agressant.

Seifer avance sur le chemin, suivant une Athéna qui a l'air de savoir où elle va dans ce dédale. Elle n'a pas l'air de ressentir le changement drastique qu'il subit, observant la nature vivante sans mal, alors qu'il peine à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vision de rêve. Depuis que l'essence de Hadès l'a choisi comme vaisseau, il n'a plus eu la chance de si bien voir, voilà une chose qui lui a bien manqué…

Alors qu'ils s'approchent de grands escaliers, un léger vertige le fait vaciller et le force à s'arrêter. Athéna n'a pas l'air de le remarquer, ou n'y prête pas tout simplement pas attention, car elle continue et salue quelqu'un beaucoup plus haut :

-Percy !

Le sol n'a jamais été aussi verdoyant, même le béton paraît plus gris qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Certes il ne quitte pas souvent son royaume, mais comment une telle différence peut se produire ?

-Athéna !

Cette voix est familière, mais Seifer préfère ne pas s'attarder dessus ni sur le frisson qu'il vient de ressentir. Tout autour de lui est anormalement agité, les oiseaux chantent, les feuilles bruissent, le vent souffle, tout bouge, rayonne et _vit_.

Mince, serait-ce donc le fameux jardin des Hespérides ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'étais sûr qu'il était dans les parages, pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi ?

Seifer lève enfin la tête pour regarder le propriétaire de la voix, même s'il sait déjà qui il s'agit. Ce châtain stupide est en colère en permanence contre lui, bon sang. Hayner, s'il ne se trompe pas. Que fait-il entouré de fleurs de la tête aux pieds ? Même son air bougon a l'air mignon avec cette vitalité qui s'échappe de lui.

-Parce que vous devez discuter, tu ne crois pas Percy ?

-Percy ? Demande Seifer.

Si Aqua se contente d'une simple oeillade ennuyée, Hayner l'assassine sans mal du regard, prêt à lui arracher la tête. Un bruit étrange retentit derrière eux, et… Ces ajoncs ont-il toujours été là ?

-Oui, _Percy_ , grince Hayner.

-Pour Persée ?

Il se tape le front de la paume de sa main, exaspéré.

-Il est plus con qu'un manche à balai, grogne-t-il. Athéna, j'ai du travail, ramène-le en bas.

-Je ne suis pas Hermès. Par ailleurs, tu connais très bien les règles auxquels il est soumis. Parle avec lui, Percy.

Après un long râle de frustration, Hayner cède :

-Très bien ! Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es toi, Athéna.

-Merci.

Elle lui ébouriffe le crâne affectueusement, alors qu'un cri de chouette retentit dans le ciel. Seifer ne la quitte des yeux qu'une seconde, qu'elle a déjà disparu. Les laissant tous les deux seuls, alors qu'il n'a pu poser aucune question concernant Perséphone...

-Bon, lâche Seifer en sentant le malaise.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Hadès ?

Soupire Hayner, plus las qu'en colère. Il s'assoit dans les marches derrière lui, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, puis son menton sur ses paumes, l'observant en entier. Une étrange lueur de crainte brille dans ses yeux d'ambre, alors que tout son être transpire son aversion envers lui. À moins que ce soit l'aura des plantes à ses pieds ?

-Je voulais parler avec Athéna, je ne te cherchais pas… Persée ? Hayner ? Je ne savais même pas que les Héros avait des essences.

Hayner le dévisage pendant de longues secondes, assimilant ce qu'il dit, alors que ses cheveux oscillent entre le gomme-gutte et le safran. Un bien beau mélange, qui s'accorde à ses yeux de miel.

-T'es aussi con qu'un caillou en fait. Tu venais pour ta Perséphone adorée, non ?

-Quand bien même ce soit le cas, que veux-tu ? Demande Seifer sur la défensive.

-Je ne suis pas ta Perséphone, ni aucune autre comme tu les as déjà connu. La période où tu faisais ce que tu voulais pendant la moitié de l'année est révolue.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler, tout se trouble et l'instant suivant Seifer se retrouve dans le bas-monde, plus terne, sombre et abandonné que jamais. Son coeur se serre automatiquement en remarquant cette atmosphère de morts… son temps est écoulé, car il ne peut pas rester bien longtemps hors de son royaume, surtout pendant la saison chaude.

"T'es con." entend-il quand même de Percy.

Hayner n'est pas le fils de Déméter, mais de Zeus, Persée… Alors pourquoi sentait-il tellement Déméter la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? Sa présence à elle-seule illuminait le monde, qui est donc Percy…?

Merde. Percy, Persée, Perséphone. Hayner était putain de Perséphone, _sa femme_.


	3. Un bouquet pour une amie

Salut ! Ce chapitre n'a absolument pas été corrigé, parce que je l'ai fini et que je le poste direct. J'ai envie de finir cette fic avant la fin de l'année ! Plus qu'un chapitre à paraître la semaine prochaine et ce sera bon :)

N'hésitez pas à me signaler mes fautes!

Tout est à Square Enix + Nomura. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Auparavant, il y avait des sommets sur l'Olympe dès que l'occasion se présentait. À cause de son profond lien avec son royaume, Hadès a souvent réussi à esquiver cette corvée, parce que c'est réellement inutile d'y aller. De toute façon, des membres de sa cour l'ont toujours représenté et ses portails lui permettent de suivre d'un oeil peu intéressé ce qu'ils disent.

Au fur à mesure que les incarnations se sont succédé, il y a eu beaucoup moins de sommet, car c'est devenu plus compliqué d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Ils ont perdu leur éclat d'antan, les problèmes sont différents et ils peuvent faire tellement plus de choses dans le monde actuel.

Ils ont jugé bon d'en faire quand un Grand Olympien choisit un nouvel hôte, ce qui laisse de longue période de vide à bien y réfléchir. Ainsi que lors des solstices et équinoxes, où ils discutent beaucoup avant de s'amuser autour d'un buffet et de musique. L'alcool coule à flot, quand Dionysos est présent c'est encore pire que prévu.

De son vivant, Seifer aimait avoir un rôle important dans sa ville, diriger une assemblée et faire avancer les choses. Depuis qu'il est Hadès, il semble avoir hérité de sa nonchalance face aux problèmes des autres. Tout ce qu'il aimait le désespère à présent. Voilà pourquoi il craint les quatre rendez-vous clefs chaque année quand Poséidon et Zeus ne sont pas présents. Bon sang, il est _obligé_ d'y assister, car les trois grands doivent être représentés obligatoirement par ne serait-ce qu'une personne.

D'autant que sur l'Olympe, il perd tous ses pouvoirs, comme lorsque les autres descendent dans son royaume et bordel qu'il déteste ça. Seifer est habitué à devoir se contrôler, à gérer ses sentiments, c'est dérangeant de ne plus avoir tout ça. _Il déteste les sommets_.

Même si c'est le seul endroit où il peut voir son adorée Perséphone, l'entendre chanter pendant les festivités, danser quand l'occasion se présente, rire et _vivre_. Les sommets sont tellement supportable grâce à son unique présence. Il donnerait tout pour un rictus de sa part.

C'est encore plus vrai maintenant, depuis qu'il a réalisé que sa Perséphone adorée - _Percy_ , pardon -, sait qui il est et n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui. Peut-il espérer un changement dans leur rapport, maintenant que c'est à lui d'avoir peur ?

En toute honnêteté ? Ouais. Il n'a aucune envie d'aller au sommet de cette année pour l'équinoxe d'automne. Ça n'a jamais été un bon signe et ne le sera jamais, car c'est à cette date qu'il a dû rendre Perséphone à sa maudite mère. Il a la nausée, rien que d'y repenser…

-Seifer, dépêche-toi. Tu animes le sommet, je te rappelle.

 _Oh douce Perséphone, où es-tu quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi ?_

-Arrête de faire ta larve, tu ne vas pas sortir de ton cocon plus beau.

 _Perséphone, reviens vite au bas-monde._

-Ta Perséphone sera au sommet, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir ?

Douce et tendre Naminé.

Seifer sort la tête de sous sa couette, trouvant une lueur d'espoir dans son malheur et consent à sortir de sous le bureau. Il s'assoit sur la chaise, l'air de rien, aussi digne et dédaigneux qu'à son habitude. Naminé lui adresse un sourire fier, alors que Atropos et Clotho froncent les sourcils, n'osant croire son comportement.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, après mûre réflexion.

-Perséphone sera dans la cour de sa mère, tu la verras, lui rappelle Kairi, la plus concernée.

-Alors qu'elle appartient à celle de Hadès, fantastique, se moque Xion, la plus méchante.

Seifer soupire, se laissant glisser dans son fauteuil.

-Il se fait appeler Percy maintenant.

-Tu es intéressé par lui, pour lui ou pour Perséphone ? Demande Naminé.

Toujours aussi percutante. Il hausse les épaules, incapable de se décider.

-Perséphone, tranchent les deux autres.

-Hé ! S'offusque-t-il. Je vous ferai dire que sa prédécesseur m'intéressait pour ce qu'elle était.

Le souvenir est encore douloureux.

-Naminé, tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais faire des courses.

-Et nous ? S'exclame Kairi en faisant la moue.

-Allez jaser plus loin, les harpies.

Seifer saute de son fauteuil, puis quitte son bureau sans perdre de temps, Naminé sur ses talons. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il n'embarque qu'elle pour vagabonder hors de son bureau.

-Je dois visiter une vieille amie, il me faut des fleurs.

-Comme d'habitude ? S'enquiert-elle.

-Pourquoi changer…?

Il soupire, le coeur lourd. Si Naminé a remarqué sa peine, elle n'a rien dit.

* * *

Pour ce genre de courses, Seifer se rend dans le monde des mortels avec une asphodèle en poche, dans la boutique d'Aerith, une limoniade en qui il a une confiance aveugle. Elle a toujours été de bon conseil, Naminé l'accompagne parce qu'il ne peut tenir les fleurs trop longtemps sans les faire flétrir, qu'il ne voit pas les couleurs et qu'elle ne le juge pas. Aerith lui présente un bouquet différent à chaque fois, mettant des fleurs variées qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer de comprendre.

Quand ils arrivent devant le magasin et qu'il réalise que sa palette de nuance est largement au-dessus de ses capacités, il sait d'ors-et-déjà qui est dans la boutique. Il retient Naminé par le bras lorsqu'elle veut pousser la porte, mais la relâche bien vite.

-Percy est là, avoue-t-il en reculant.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Tes yeux sont bleus. Ton bracelet est marron avec des perles blanches. Je n'avais jamais remarqué l'écriture grise sur ton tee-shirt blanc. Je continue ou ça ira ?

Elle le regarde de ses yeux bleus perçant.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-Non.

-Le sommet est pour bientôt, devons-nous remettre notre course à plus tard ?

Seifer doit absolument voir sa vieille amie avant d'y aller, impossible qu'il ose se présenter devant elle les mains vides. Bon sang, il ne sait même pas combien de temps Hayner va rester à l'intérieur. Perséphone et une limoniade, _une nymphe des fleurs_ , bien sûr que ça va durer cent ans. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à devoir affronter la réalité de sitôt…

-Non, tu vas demander le bouquet, puis on s'en va.

-Je n'entre pas seule.

Après un long soupir, Seifer pousse la porte pour la demoiselle, puis entre à sa suite. Sa vue, son odorat, tous ses sens n'ont pas autant été aussi sollicité depuis un moment. La présence de Perséphone rend l'air tellement respirable, mais lui coupe la respiration et lui donne envie de s'enfuir.

-Putain !

Hayner, reconnaissable entre mille. Vu d'où ça vient, il est dans l'arrière boutique et c'est quand même bon de savoir qu'ils ne vont pas se parler.

-Va demander un bouquet, je me promène en t'attendant.

Lachésis lui lance un regard désapprobateur, mais obéit quand même. C'est exactement ça qu'il voudrait de ses soeurs. Elle appuie sur la sonnette du comptoir, puis la nymphe arrive avec un sourire d'abord vendeur, puis sincère quand elle les reconnaît.

-Naminé, c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, je te remercie, et toi ? Tu as de la compagnie apparemment.

-Une amie. Ce sera comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Seifer ne la regarde pas, préférant se concentrer sur les fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu de la sorte auparavant. Il réalise aussi clairement l'aversion qu'ont ces plantes pour lui alors qu'il n'a clairement rien demandé, il n'a jamais voulu être Hadès et autant blesser Perséphone ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il traîne la mort avec lui, il n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est.

-Que dis-tu de faire la base à la jonquille ?

-Notre connaissance des fleurs s'arrête aux chrysanthèmes, répond cordialement Naminé.

 _Et aux asphodèles_. Mais c'est le souvenir d'une autre vie, auquel il ne peut plus prétendre.

-Je vais ajouter des jacinthes bleus et des pensées, un savant mélange quand vous saurez ce que ça veut dire.

Lui s'y connait clairement peu en fleur, mais sa tendre Perséphone est bien loin de son cas désespéré. Elle n'est plus là pour lui apprendre quoique ce soit de toute façon, trop occupée à le fuir ou cachée par sa mère.

-Je vais aussi prendre des immortelles, histoire d'ajouter de la couleur et des freesias, j'en avais mis la dernière fois.

-Je te fais entièrement confiance, réplique Naminé. Peut-on te compter présente au sommet ?

-Bien sûr, je serai dans la cour de Déméter, comme toujours. Allez-vous le diriger, Seigneur Hadès ?

Seifer tressaille en entendant son prénom par défaut, mal à l'aise qu'il soit prononcé en la présence de Perséphone. Peut-être que Hayner pense la même chose et qu'il se fait appeler ainsi pour cette raison ? Et parce que Percy fait beaucoup plus masculin aussi.

Il se racle la gorge, incertain du ton à prendre, mais Hadès se rappelle vite à lui :

-Bien entendu, Limoniade. Sinon, je ne serai pas venu, tu le sais.

-Pour qui est ce bouquet, Seigneur ?

Seifer détourne le regard, une boule dans la gorge, les mains moites, l'estomac tout retourné. Il ne veut pas parler d'elle devant Hayner, devant personne d'autre d'ailleurs, encore tout fautif et coupable pour l'assumer de vive voix.

-Une vieille amie, répond-il avec un sourire triste. Naminé portera le bouquet, nous te faisons confiance.

-Je vois… Puis-je ajouter des fleurs d'adonis ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Aerith.

Il retourne à sa contemplation d'une espèce de fleurs piquantes, presque semblable à un cactus. Sa solitude et sa tristesse résonnent avec celles de Seifer, c'est reposant de savoir qu'il peut toujours ressentir et surtout qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette situation.

Peut-être une dizaine de minutes s'écoule pendant lesquelles Aerith et Naminé discutent tranquillement de choses et d'autres, tandis que Seifer arpente la boutique, vaguant entre les plantes qui n'ont pas l'air effrayées par lui. Il ignore complètement ce que fait Hayner, caché dans son coin, mais sa vision plus que claire lui permet de savoir qu'il est toujours présent.

D'un seul coup, son bras droit se fait agrippé et il sursaute en se retournant.

-Bon sang, Naminé, ne fais plus ça. Tu sais que tu risques plus que moi.

-Tu es dans la lune, Seifer. Je t'ai appelé deux fois.

Elle le lâche sans avoir l'air de vouloir mettre cent mètres entre eux, puis se dirige vers le comptoir où les attend son bouquet. Il la suit, soulagé d'enfin s'en aller.

-Merci beaucoup, Aerith. Souhaites-tu un portail en compensation ?

-J'adorerais, Seigneur Hadès.

Il sourit, puis passe sa paume sur l'attrape-rêves qu'elle garde sur son comptoir. Aussitôt ils peuvent voir un jeune homme brun à travers, ce qui donne le sourire à la nymphe.

-Merci, affirme-t-elle en le prenant dans ses mains.

-Merci à toi. Allons-y Naminé, tu me donneras le bouquet quand nous y serons.

-Compris.

Ils sortent alors de la boutique, Seifer tenant encore une fois la porte à la moire. Alors qu'il veut utiliser un portail pour les ramener au bas-monde, tout s'accélère. Les couleurs sont plus vives, les sons prennent sens, la vie remplit son air. Il s'arrête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi, quand une voix retentit :

-C'est pour Linoa, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourne, faisant face à Percy. La peur qui brillait dans son regard la dernière fois a totalement disparu, ainsi que sa colère. Il a l'air confus, presque désolé pour lui.

-Bien sûr que c'est pour elle. Peux-tu lui donner ça ? Demande Hayner en lui tendant une plante. C'est un chrysanthème rouge.

-Naminé, prends-le.

La moire fait un pas vers lui, mais son regard de glace l'en empêche, telle la digne reine qu'il a été un jour. De toutes ses incarnations, c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit Perséphone réagir ainsi.

-Je parlais à toi, _Seifer_.

Hayner marche d'un pas résolu jusqu'à lui, mais s'arrête en plissant les yeux, curieux et l'observe sous toutes ses coutures. Seifer hausse un sourcil, sans comprendre.

D'un geste brusque, Hayner tente d'attraper le pan de sa veste, mais Seifer a le réflexe de reculer à temps, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Comment ce crétin peut-il se croire invincible !?

-T'es malade, tu sais très bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui me touchent directement !

Comme s'il allait se pardonner de blesser Perséphone, comme s'il pouvait accepter de lui faire encore du mal. Il impose déjà sa présence à Hayner, il ne va pas en plus être le responsable de sa mort. Pas encore, bon sang.

Hayner roule des yeux, à sa plus grande surprise et secoue la tête comme si lui, Seifer avait tort.

-Ne sois pas dramatique, je t'ai déjà touché sans mourir. Je représente la vie, je te rappelle.

Hayner amène sa main vers sa veste une nouvelle fois en le regardant, comme s'il avait à faire à un animal sauvage. Il le tapote, puis ouvre son vêtement et son visage s'illumine :

-Je le savais ! Tu l'as cueilli dans le pré autour du palais, n'est-ce pas ? T'as jamais pu faire mourir mes plantes.

Hayner lui offre un sourire radieux, puis se concentre sur le chrysanthème qu'il a dans la main. Bien vite il est rejoint par des fleurs qui viennent de sa paume, formant encore un bouquet fantastique. À base de rouge en majorité et de bleue, presque semblable mais absolument différentes avec Perséphone à ses cotés.

-Bégonia, chrysanthèmes rouge, cyprès, gerbera, romarin et sauge bleue. Elle comprendra. Tiens.

D'une main presque tremblante, Seifer récupère le somptueux bouquet que Hayner a fait exprès pour lui, s'attendant à le voir mourir aussitôt. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulent, puis Seifer ramène le cadeau près de lui. Il ne comprend pas l'acte de ce garçon censé le détester.

-Merci, répond Naminé. Ça lui sera remis en main propre.

-Tu viens de me crier dessus, mais tu passes par Lachesis maintenant ?

Alors qu'il secoue la tête avec lassitude, un grognement retentit et Seifer se trouve dans le bas-monde avec Naminé, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Il ne perd pas de temps, se rendant rapidement aux Champs Elysées où il va retrouver sa vieille amie. Naminé le suit sans parler, sans se plaindre, sans commenter ce qu'il vient d'arriver. À moins que ses soeurs demandent de précision, elle ne leur dira rien.

* * *

Arrivés devant le jardin des Hespérides, bien terne comparé au vulgaire jardin que cultivait Percy, ils s'arrêtent tous les deux. Il entend les nymphes s'agiter et s'éloigner, alors que Naminé lui donne le bouquet qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Il continue sans elle, entre les pommiers où l'attend un jolie brune au regard noisette. Ses sens reviennent petit à petit, sans atteindre la vivacité d'il y a quelques minutes.

-Seifer !

-Linoa…

-C'est pour moi ? Comme c'est gentil !

Elle prend les deux bouquets, surprise par le fait que l'un soit presque déjà mort, alors que le second est encore en vie. Son coeur va tomber hors de sa poitrine et les larmes pourraient lui monter aux yeux. Bon sang, elle est condamnée à être ici par sa faute, alors qu'elle pourrait encore être dehors, être en vie… Si seulement il n'avait pas fait de caprice, la situation aurait été différente.

-De qui vient le second bouquet ? La Perséphone actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'assoit à terre, n'ayant clairement plus de force dans les jambes, tant il ressent de choses en sa présence. La douleur est plus vive quand il est à ses cotés, que lorsqu'il est seul et intérieurement mort à son bureau. Il n'a pas le droit de se présenter devant elle quand c'est totalement sa faute.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Le premier bouquet répète la même chose que les précédents : je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je pense toujours à toi, je n'oublie pas, je ne me pardonne pas.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, attristée de lui avoir expliqué la situation.

-Je t'aime sincèrement pour l'éternité et je pense à toi, c'est ce que son bouquet signifie. Elle est très attentionnée, traite-là bien. Elle est destinée à être ta femme, pas moi, tu le sais.

Il ne dit rien, mais il le sait.

Il a tellement gâché la vie de la précédente Perséphone que son essence a effacé tous ses souvenirs. Seifer l'a connu et aimé quand elle était encore humaine, mais Perséphone l'a choisi pour les mêmes raisons qu'il en est tombé amoureux. Dès lors impossible de l'approcher à cause de son traumatisme, mais Hadès n'a pas accepté et a tenté par tous les moyens de la récupérer plus qu'il n'a voulu Perséphone. Il l'a obtenu en échange de sa mort.

Le plus ironique, c'est que Linoa n'a aucune idée qu'elle a été l'hôte de Perséphone, qu'elle a été destinée à être sa femme, mais qu'elle l'a violemment rejeté.


	4. Linoa

Hello ! J'ai commencé à taper ce chapitre au 14h et il est 2h45. Voilà, c'était l'action de ma journée!

Au fait, le Ven/Hayner c'est cool! Bonne lecture.

* * *

De son passé, Seifer n'a que peu de souvenirs. Il ignore qui sont ses parents, où il est né, avec qui il a grandi, mais sait avec certitude que c'était à Balamb Garden. Pendant longtemps une guerre a ravagé ses terres, même si lui a réussi à s'en sortir grâce à sa ténacité, avant de quitter l'endroit. Quand il est devenu Hadès, il est souvent revenu dans cette ville, curieusement attiré par cette terre de désolation, sans raison particulière.

Encore aujourd'hui il est revenu. Une fleur d'asphodèle en poche, il arpente la ville, préférant paraître invisible aux humains pour plus de tranquillité. Des corps sans vie traînent ça et là, en état de décomposition avancé pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de se faire enterrer. S'il n'était pas Hadès, il aurait pu montrer plus de pitié et sympathie avec ces pauvres innocents. Ils ne méritaient peut-être pas la mort…

Quand il passe près de la maison où il se souvient avoir vécu pendant un long moment, il remarque le cadavre d'une pauvre enfant, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Bon sang, si Seifer en avait eu une, elle aurait pu être sa soeur. Mince, on dirait presque Hestia, quand ils étaient dans les entrailles de leur père, maudits, coincés et désespérés.

En se rapprochant, Seifer ne sent pas la mort sur elle, mais il la sait proche. Cette petite ne mérite pas la mort, elle est innocente.

-Lachésis, invoque-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les Moires apparaissent aussitôt à ses cotés, curieuses, mais silencieuses. Lachésis s'avance près de l'enfant, l'examinant.

-Son fil est-il terminé ? Demande Seifer.

-Non, mais il perd en volume, il pourrait se casser.

-Je veux qu'elle vive, faîtes tout pour que ça arrive.

Elles se regardent les unes les autres, sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

-Ce n'est pas son destin, commence Atropos.

-Elle ne mérite pas la mort, tu n'as pas coupé son fil, je veux qu'elle vive.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper d'elle, enchaîne Clotho, très calmement.

-Faîtes ce que j'ordonne, se manifeste Hadès.

-Oui, disent-elles d'une seule voix.

Clotho se met à genoux à côté de l'enfant, puis semble de mettre à tresser quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas, sans doute le fil de sa vie. Lachésis s'installe à son roué, apparu soudainement, pour filer le dit fil. Atropos disparaît pendant quelques minutes, puis revient avec de l'eau et de la nourriture.

Quand la petite ouvre enfin les yeux, Atropos lui donne de quoi manger sous le regard perçant de Seifer. Malgré ça, elle n'a pas peur et fait ce qu'on lui demande.

-Merci, dit-elle même quand elle a fini. Je pensais que j'allais mourir.

Hum, au moins elle a conscience de la mort et qu'elle peut l'être là où elle vit. Seifer était dans la même situation quand il vivait encore là, mais pas aussi tôt.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Linoa, répond-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Peu de gens le font, elle ne doit pas avoir conscience qu'il est Hadès, roi du royaume des morts.

-Bonjour Linoa, je m'appelle Seifer. Je te présente Clotho, Lachésis et Atropos.

Seifer ne les pointe pas du doigt, car il ne sait pas les différencier. Elles ont toutes les trois le même visage, seule la longueur de leur cheveux change, et sans doute que leur couleur aussi mais il n'arrive pas à le voir, car il ne peut plus voir les couleurs.

-Elles t'ont aidé à te réveiller.

-Merci, dit-elle avec apathie, sans le quitter des yeux.

Seifer avait aussi perdu tout espoir en la vie à ce moment. Il ne voulait pas vivre, mais mourir ne l'intéressait pas non plus.

-Veux-tu qu'on t'emmène ailleurs ?

Une étincelle de vie illumina son regard mort.

-N'importe où.

-Très bien, nous partons.

Seifer se relève et elle l'imite aussitôt. Il lui tend la main, car s'il peut bouger avec les Moires sans qu'il y ait de contact, ce n'est pas le cas des gens qui ne sont pas de sa cour. Elle l'attrape de ses petits doigts fragiles et graciles, les serrant aussi fort que possible, se rattachant à la seule chose tangible. Seifer a appris de la plus douloureuse façon à ne pas retirer la vie des gens au moindre contact et porte des gants en permanence pour l'aider, alors la petite Linoa n'a rien à craindre.

Le premier endroit qui lui vient à l'esprit est l'Archipel du Destin, là où il a passé de nombreuses et heureuses années. C'est également là où vit Léto, la seule figure maternelle en qui il a entièrement confiance, car elle a été capable de tout endurer pour ses enfants. Il n'a pas besoin de taper à sa porte, car elle a senti sa présence et vient à sa rencontre. C'est une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts qui l'accueille.

-Ellone, dit-il avec respect. Je te présente Linoa, peux-tu t'occuper d'elle ?

-Tout ce qui peut t'aider, Seifer.

Ellone s'approche de la fillette, mais celle-ci serre plus fort la main de seifer et se cache même derrière ses jambes, farouche.

-Non, je reste avec Seifer.

Cette petite s'est entichée de la mauvaise personne…

-Je reviendrai te voir, Linoa. Reste avec elle en attendant.

-Tu promets ?

-Oui, sur le Styx, affirme-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle l'observe pendant quelques secondes, puis se détache de lui et rejoint Ellone. Un grognement plus tard, il est au bas-monde avec Lachésis et Atropos, tandis que Clotho reste filer le fil de la petite Linoa.

* * *

Exactement un an après leur rencontre, Seifer cède aux suppliques des Moires et revient chez Ellone pour récupérer leur soeur. Oui, il se peut qu'il n'ait pas donné d'ordre précis sur son retour, mais l'oubli est commun à tous…

À peine sont-ils apparus devant la maison désirée, qu'un cri retentit et qu'une naine sur patte sort de la maison en courant. L'enfant court vers lui, un sourire éclairant son visage et saute sur Seifer en criant son prénom. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à un accueil pareil, il s'était même dit que la petite l'aurait oublié…

-Tu es venu ! Tu es venu !

Seifer est tellement touché par sa sincérité que son coeur mort arrive à battre à nouveau, réchauffant tout son être, annihilant la sombre destinée de solitude lui étant réservée. Il tombe à genoux et la prend dans ses bras, bon sang il avait oublié à quoi ressembler la chaleur humaine.

-Tu m'as manqué, affirme la petite, plus vivante que jamais.

Il ne voit pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, mais la vitalité qui s'y reflètent vaut toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Son fil n'est pas assez solide pour supporter l'étreinte, l'avertit Atropos.

Seifer éloigne la petite avec délicatesse, mais sans se départir de son sourire.

-Ha oui, Ellone m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas toucher les gens longtemps, c'est vrai ! Viens, Kairi est à l'intérieur !

-Kairi ?

Qui est-ce ?

-Oui, elle est restée avec nous après ton départ.

-Ha, Clotho.

-Oui !

Elle retourne dans la maison, s'assurant qu'il la suive. Mince, si cette petite vient à mourir, Seifer va s'assurer personnellement qu'elle aille aux Champs Elysées.

* * *

Linoa est un cadeau, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une chance pareille. Léto ne lui a pas dit qu'il était Hadès, il lui en sera reconnaissant indéfiniment. Les Moires, pardon Kairi, Naminé et Xion ont l'air de l'adorer et elle le leur rend bien, même si elle le préfère. Sa joie de vie est communicative, elle ne l'oublie pas malgré tout ce qu'elle fait et ses rencontres.

Elle a enfin une vie comme les autres, même si elle vit avec des Olympiens, mais ne jure que par Seifer tout le temps. Il vient la voir lors des grandes Pluie de météorites, pendant les Perséides, les Léonides et les Êta aquarides, sinon il aurait abandonné le Bas-Monde pour passer autant de temps que possible avec cette enfant adorable, qui lui donne l'impression de redevenir celui qu'il était avant.

À vrai dire, Linoa l'a tellement bien influencé qu'il n'a pas ralé quand l'hôte de Zeus s'est retrouvé en face de lui lors du jugement, alors que Poséidon n'a encore pris personne. Il n'a pas râlé quand il a dû tenir son premier sommet tout seul, même si c'était épuisant, mais qu'il a pu rigoler avec les Moires pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaît cette incarnation.

Tout a l'air magnifique une grande partie du temps. Il surveille Linoa à travers ses portails, pour s'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité, qu'elle n'a besoin de rien, et exécute tout ce qu'il peut pour lui faire plaisir. Léto élève une fille merveilleuse, aimante et généreuse.

Même si cette fille n'aurait pas dû vivre…

Naminé est condamnée à tisser le fil de la vie de Linoa jusqu'à sa mort naturelle. Puisqu'il n'était pas assez long tout seul, Kairi a dû étirer le dit fil au maximum, le rendant ainsi très fragile. Pour contrer toute rupture, Seifer a ordonné à Naminé de s'occuper particulièrement de son fil et d'y insuffler la vie jusqu'à sa fin.

Il ne regrette pas son choix, car c'est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

* * *

Quand Seifer entre dans son palais, après sa visite auprès de sa tendre et adorée Linoa, il est plus épanoui et apaisé que jamais. La vie de Hadès n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'il ne se l'imaginait en fait.

Naminé est à son roué, tandis que Xion est allongée dans son canapé, un livre recouvrant son visage. Où est à Kairi ?

-Vous avez perdu une soeur ? Plaisante-t-il.

-Non, je suis là, répond Naminé.

À moins que ce soit Kairi ? Il l'observe longuement, mais malgré son manque de couleur, Seifer est sûr et certain que c'est Naminé.

-Naminé avait besoin de repos, alors je la remplace, elle se repose. Seule Xion voulait sortir.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez cette capacité, dit-il avec une touche d'admiration.

-Nous aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit confronté.

C'est la voix de Xion cette fois. Elle a abaissé son bouquin pour lui lancer un regard significatif, lourd de sens. Elle lui en veut pour faire travailler sa soeur sans relâche, mais comprend très bien pourquoi il fait ça. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ses mots sont moins durs ou piquants.

Il roule des yeux, retournant à son bureau, sans relever. Ce n'est pas comme si elle oserait faire quelque chose contre lui ou contre cette situation.

* * *

La première fois que sa princesse à qui il est entièrement dévoué l'embrasse, il ne s'y attend pas. Ils sont tranquillement installés sur les toits de la ville de Traverse, regardant les perséides, Linoa collée à lui, incapable d'éviter le contact physique. C'est d'ailleurs le seul avec qui elle est autant tactile.

Sa tête posée sur son épaule, ils discutent de choses et d'autres. Seifer a fait le plein d'asphodèle pour être sûr de ne pas être rappelé au Bas-Monde quand il s'y attendrait le moins et pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour protéger Linoa. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il la tue à cause de son incapacité à se contrôler.

-Seifer ?

Quand il l'a regardé, elle a fermé les yeux et embrassé. Son coeur s'est mis à battre, les couleurs autour de lui sont revenues, il s'est senti en vie.

Mais son bonheur n'a pas duré, car s'ils ont passé la nuit à se murmurer des "je t'aime" au milieu de leurs baisers, les Moires ont hurlé de panique en voyant la fin du fil de Linoa s'approcher à grand pas.

* * *

-Portail sur Linoa, demande Seifer quelques temps après ça.

La vision reste noir. Seifer réitère sa demande, ne comprenant pas l'absence de réactions, car une seule chose pourrait l'empêcher. Encore une fois, rien ne se passe. Putain, pas maintenant, pas quand il est enfin heureux, pas quand il a réussi à tomber amoureux d'une âme autre que celle de Perséphone ! Non, non, non… Elle ne peut pas mourir et rester enfermée dans le Bas-Mon où il n'y a rien absolument rien à découvrir, à voir, à faire, où elle finirait pas doucement s'éteindre et perdre sa vitalité…

Les Moires. Ces idiotes ont intérêt à avoir une explication en béton pour Linoa.

-Lachésis ! Scande-t-il en tapant les poings sur son bureau.

À sa plus grande surprise, c'est celle aux cheveux courts qui apparaît sous ses yeux, dans le canapé, aussi ennuyée qu'à son accoutumé. Atropos. La seule à décider quand quelqu'un doit mourir. Bien sûr, bien sûr que c'est elle ! Il n'y a eu qu'elle à s'être plainte tout ce temps par le tourment que Naminé subissait par son égoïsme.

Le Bas-Monde tremble de colère, alors qu'il se lève et vient d'un pas rapide jusqu'à cette tête brûlée. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, enlève son gant gauche, là où il y a des os sans chair, et pose sa main désarcharnée sur son épaule. Elle tremble de peur et a un hoquet de terreur en sentant la vie être aspirée sous ses doigts. Elle tente de s'éloigner, mais il la tient en place, la foudroyant d'un regard froid.

-Où est-elle ?

-Qu-quoi ? Je… de quoi tu…? Seif -

-L'as-tu coupé ?

-De...

-Le fil de Linoa ! Rugit-il, énervé. Tu l'as coupé, pas vrai ! Dis-moi la vérité !

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne l'aurais fait !

-Où est-elle alors ?!

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais la colère de Seifer l'y rend aveugle.

-Il était terminé ! S'écrit une autre voix derrière lui.

Il se tourne vers Naminé, Kairi devant elle tentant de la protéger.

-Rentrez ! Hurle Xion. J'ai dit que j'allais le confronter, il ne blessera que moi !

-Le fil de Linoa arrivait à sa fin…, continue Naminé en pleurs. Je suis désolée, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… Kairi l'avait étiré à son maximum, elle ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps…

Alors qu'elles se mettent toutes à pleurer à cause de la grande peine de Naminé et de la douleur de Xion, Seifer décide de quitter la pièce. Si Linoa est arrivée au Bas-Monde, il est impératif qu'il soit là lors de son jugement pour l'envoyer dans les Champs Elysées. Il lève une barrière après le dernier arrivé dans la queue du jugement pour être sûr de ne pas rater Linoa et ne pas perdre du temps si c'est le cas.

Le temps passe, sa colère grandit, son impatience touche à sa fin et le Bas-Monde n'a jamais autant tremblé qu'à cette période. Malgré son attente, Linoa ne s'est jamais montrée. Seifer a fouillé et retourné chaque recoin de son royaume, mais ne l'a jamais trouvé non plus.

Comment a-t-il pu perdre Linoa, bon sang ? Il n'y a que deux royaumes où il n'a pas de vue, ceux de Poséidon et Zeus. Ses frères ne sont même pas incarnés, et même s'ils l'étaient, ils n'auraient jamais osé toucher à Linoa, sa future femme…

La colère passée, et l'affliction tombé, le Bas-Monde n'a jamais été aussi calme, sombre et déprimant. Les moires passent de temps à autre le voir dans son bureau, car elles sont dans sa cour, et pour essayer de lui changer les idées, mais rien ne lui permet d'oublier qu'il a été en vie avec Linoa, qu'elle est perdue quelques part, mais qu'il ne parvient pas à la trouver. Comment pourrait-il avancer en sachant qu'il a perdu la seule personne qu'il aime et à l'aimer en retour ?

* * *

La veille de chaque sommet, Seifer fait apparaître un portail avec le compartiment de chaque cour, qui lui montre qui s'est réincarné ou qui s'est éteint ces trois derniers mois. Cela lui permet d'estimer combien de temps il doit attendre avant de boire. Tiens, Perséphone s'est réincarnée… Mise à part un pincement au coeur, il ne ressent rien de plus et ne parvient pas à oublier Linoa.

 _Linoa… Bon sang, où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ?_

Quand il se rend au sommet, un claquement de doigt fait apparaître tous les membres de sa cour sur l'Olympe, qui est plus un centre-ville qu'une vulgaire place. Et… le fait de voir quelques couleurs lui permet déjà d'affirmer que Perséphone est présente, mais ça ne parvient pas à lui rendre le sourire.

Il prend la peine de saluer les quelques membres de sa cour, avant de se diriger vers le lieu où se tient le sommet, l'agora. Ça ressemble à une arène, divisée en douze compartiments, dits "cour". Il préfère s'y rendre avant tout le monde pour pleurer en paix son désespoir. Les couleurs vivantes le dépriment, car il aurait préféré continuer de tout voir en noir et blanc pour s'accorder à son état.

-Seifer !

Merde, cette voix ! Est-ce qu'il rêve ?

-Linoa…

-Seifer, c'est toi !

La vision d'une Linoa pleine de couleur lui coupe le souffle. Elle est éblouissante, rafraichissante, _vivante,_ et tellement plus belle que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux qu'il avait toujours cru noirs, sont en réalité d'un joli marron, épousant ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Elle porte une longue veste couleur bleu maya, accompagné d'un débardeur noir. Une mini-jupe violet foncé surplombe un legging qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse, le tout accompagné de botte stylisée noires.

 _Elle est en vie…_

Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre de toutes ses forces, apaisé et tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. Sa tendre Linoa, enfin revenue dans ses bras… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, sa vision n'a jamais été aussi claire et il ne s'est jamais senti tant vivant depuis Hadès.

-Où étais-tu, _Linoa_ ? demande-t-il sans la lâcher.

-J'allais mourir, puis j'ai entendu cette voix accueillante et je me suis réveillée ici. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Seifer. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu tout ce temps, combien de fois j'ai demandé à pouvoir te voir sans qu'on me l'accorde… Mais te voilà, jusqu'ici. J'ai senti ta présence dès que tu es arrivé, c'est incompréhensible…

Il s'éloigne pour mieux admirer ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué, pour mémoriser chaque trait de la personne qu'il aime. La vie irradie de cette fille magnifique. Il se demande bien quelle Olympienne la choisit, même s'il le sait déjà au plus profond de lui. Les deux femmes qu'il aime réunies en une. Que demander de plus ? Savoir qu'il a le droit d'être avec Linoa pour le restant de son incarnation le rend fou de joie.

À condition qu'il ne l'appelle pas. Seifer sait que c'est égoïste, sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, mais il est prêt à tout pour que Linoa vive sa vie, non celle d'une incarnation. C'est exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, personne ne l'a appelé Hadès pendant les deux décennies après son incarnation, alors il a pu se développer en étant lui, sans que l'emprise d'Hadès efface sa conscience. Du moment que Linoa reste à ses côtés, il est certain qu'elle ne se changera pas à Perséphone, ou que lorsqu'elle aura ses souvenirs, elle ne se méprendra pas sur lui.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Être… dans ma cour ?

Son visage s'illumine, gratifiant Seifer d'un joyeux et sincère "bien sûr !". Il est définitivement amoureux de cette fille, de sa déesse. Main dans la main, ils se rendent jusqu'à l'agora, tous deux sur leur nuage d'amour inconditionnel. Le monde brille sous ses yeux, embelli par la présence de Liona et l'amour qu'il éprouve envers elle. Merde, il ne croit pas à son bonheur.

Arrivés dans leur cour, Linoa la trouve si déprimante qu'elle la remplit avec des asphodèles, qui coupent le souffle de Seifer. C'est leur fleur, c'est le plus cadeau que Perséphone a offert à Hadès, quand elle était persuadée de l'aimer de toutes ses forces, juste avant que son essence se barre. Il l'aime tellement qu'il pourrait en pleurer.

Alors qu'ils s'installent dans des trônes semblables à ceux qu'ils ont au Bas-Monde, recréés inconsciemment par Linoa, une mauvaise personne traverse la salle pour venir les embêter. Cette harpie de Déméter scande un fort "Perséphone !", à quoi la principale concernée ne réagit pas. Seifer vient s'asseoir sur le haut muret séparant leur cour de la scène, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-Déméter, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Que fait ma fille à tes cotés ? Siffle cette sorcière.

-Ha, _mon épouse_ ? Il se trouve que Linoa était avec moi, avant que tu ne poses tes mains sur Perséphone. C'est mon droit le plus légitime de la garder à mes cotés.

-C'est hors de question, s'insurge-t-elle. Perséphone, viens avec moi !

Seifer n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'incompréhension que Linoa doit ressentir.

-C'est ça le truc, elle ne s'appelle pas Perséphone, mais _Linoa_. Retourne dans ta cour, que je puisse commencer le sommet, veux-tu ?

Après un regard venimeux, elle s'exécute. Avec un sourire satisfait il se rassoit à côté de sa tendre épouse, prend sa main droite sur laquelle il dépose un baiser rempli d'amour. Il va la présenter dans la cour, c'est décidé.

Le sommet commence. Comme toujours, le membre le plus important de la cour présente les nouveaux venus ou revenus, tel un grand tour d'Agora. Quand vient son tour, Seifer se lève et son aura calme toutes les voix. Il donne sa main à Linoa, pour qu'elle se mette aussi debout.

-Je vous présente à tous ma femme, la reine du royaume souterrain, _ma reine_ ! Voici Linoa, témoignez-lui le respect pour la reine magnifique et digne qu'elle est.

Il ponctue sa déclaration d'un baise-main qui excite la foule et suscite une grande acclamation. Après ça, les premières festivités commencent avec différentes présentations. Chaque cour présente comme un spectacle d'une heure pour montrer leur force et qu'ils sont les meilleurs, telle une stupide compétition. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils ont perdu leur éclat d'antan, les Olympiens ont censé de discuter des problèmes mondains et se sont concentrés sur leur plaisir.

La cour de Seifer n'a rien à présenter pour son plus grand plaisir, mais il ne souvient pas comment il avait réussi à y échapper. Peut-être parce qu'il ne quitte jamais son royaume sauf s'il y est contraint.

Quand les onze heures de présentations finissent, les deuxièmes festivités commencent enfin. Des chants, des bals et spectacles sont partout en ville, car ils délaissent l'agora pour se rendre sur la place publique. Seifer invoque son fidèle Cerbère pour s'y rendre sur son dos avec Linoa, dissuadant Déméter de s'approcher par la même occasion.

Ils ne restent pas perchés longtemps, car Linoa veut rejoindre les danseurs en bas. Que peut-il refuser à sa reine ? _Rien,_ pense-t-il avec joie, _depuis le début jusqu'à maintenant._ Seifer ignore combien de temps ils restent à danser, puis à boire et à manger, ivre par l'euphorie du moment, profitant de chaque minute de son mariage. Bon sang, il va passer sa vie auprès de cette femme généreuse et aimante.

De jeunes nymphes, sans doute des épigées, viennent la réclamer pour danser avec elle et il la laisse partir. Il s'installe sur un muret, la couvant d'un regard doux et amoureux. Linoa, _sa Linoa adorée_ , est sa femme.

-Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, crache une personne qui s'est installée à côté.

Il soupire, fatigué par avance de sa conversation avec Déméter.

-J'ai connu Linoa bien avant qu'elle ne soit Perséphone, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. J'ai tout donné pour elle, je ne laisserai personne m'enlever Linoa. Ni toi, ni Perséphone.

-Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher la vérité, elle saura tout bien assez vite.

La colère monte en lui, de même que l'amertume, car il sait qu'elle a raison. Si les souvenirs sont transmis à Linoa trop tôt, elle se fera submergée par eux et le repoussera. Comme toutes ses prédécesseurs. _Il ne veut pas perdre Linoa_. Pas quand il la mérite, pas quand Linoa lui revient de plein droit. Est-ce égoïste de souhaiter conserver l'amour de sa vie ? Il aime Linoa depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on lui retire ce qui lui revient en toute légitimé.

-Déméter, le sais-tu ? Nous sommes au sommet de l'équinoxe d'automne, donc Linoa rentre avec moi après le festival.

Son sourire méchant s'agrandit en voyant l'air piqué de cette idiote.

-Et _après_ , même si elle n'est pas obligée de rester avec moi, _**rien**_ ne la contraint à rester dans tes jupes. Elle n'est pas ta fille dans cette vie, elle n'a aucune obligation envers toi. Tu ne pourras pas lui monter la tête cette fois.

Seifer a toujours fait parti de la vie de Linoa, c'est lui qui l'a sauvé, lui qui l'a remis entre les mains de Léto, comment les souvenirs de Perséphone pourraient chasser ceux de Linoa ?

-Ce que je sais pour sûr aussi est que tu ne dois pas l'approcher quand elle est sur Terre, rien ne m'en empêche. On se verra pour l'équinoxe du printemps.

Putain.

* * *

Les six mois à passer passent comme un rêve éveillé, avec Linoa à ses cotés, dans son palais, à créer des plantes partout où elle passe, à répandre sa joie de vivre, faire des blagues et des bétises, complotant sans cesse avec les Moires pour le rendre fou. Seifer a laissé les juges faire tous les jugements sans lui depuis son retour pour profiter autant que possible de sa femme.

Il lui a aussi expliqué tout ce qu'il avait comme pouvoir, surtout le principe des portails, qu'elle comprenne bien que s'il ne peut venir la voir pendant ces six mois, ils pourront se voir mutuellement via ça.

Ils sortent régulièrement hors du Bas-Monde pour visiter différents endroits et ne pas étouffer, elle qui a l'habitude d'aller partout grâce à Léto ou lui-même. Elle resplendit sous la neige, la pluie ou dans le brouillard. Cette fille est comme un second souffle, quand on survit alors qu'on pensait mourir.

Seifer voudrait la garder pour lui seul. Ils ne se présentent pas au solstice d'hiver, préférant le passer ensemble, plutôt qu'embêter par des inconnus. Ils ne se séparent qu'en peu d'occasion dans la journée au final et ils adorent ça.

Ils n'assistent pas au sommet pour l'équinoxe de printemps pour profiter de leur dernier moment en toute intimité, mais Seifer respecte l'engagement qu'il a pris et conduit Linoa jusqu'à l'entrée du Bas-Monde. Après un dernier baiser et une mise en garde envers les cadeaux de Déméter, il la laisse partir.

Les couleurs dépérissent, le monde redevient silencieux, les sentiments disparaissent petit à petit, la vie quitte son corps et son royaume, le laissant seul dans ce lugubre endroit. Sa femme lui manque déjà, c'est la chose qu'il arrive à se dire quand il retourne jusqu'à la salle de jugement.

Seifer n'arrive tellement pas à assimiler le départ de Linoa que Hadès prend le relais. Quand les Moires restent dans son bureau pour plaisanter et raconter tout et n'importe quoi, il arrive à répondre normalement. Mais cela ne dure jamais car son mal-être le reprend trop vite, tout lui fait penser à Linoa.

Le temps passe trop lentement, il peut rester des heures à contempler sa tendre Linoa à travers son portail, la voyant aussi malheureuse que lui, dépérir et il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir la consoler dans ces moments. Certes, elle peut le voir à travers le portail qu'il a, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, quand il l'a choyé et consolé toute sa vie…

Le jour où il demande à Linoa et qu'un voilage étrange la couvre, il sait déjà qu'il l'a perdu, que Déméter a réussi ce qu'elle souhaitait et qu'elle a récupéré ses souvenirs. Il voudrait mourir et détruire l'Olympe.

* * *

Quand ils se voient lors du solstice d'été, il est tellement rassuré de savoir Linoa toujours sienne, de savoir qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié, qu'elle l'aime autant et qu'il lui avait autant manqué que l'inverse. Leur joie ne dure pas longtemps, car cette détestable Déméter intervient pour les séparer, leur rappelant le début du sommet. Mauvaise qu'elle est, elle attend la fin de onze heures de festivités pour lancer un débat inutile et retarder leur retrouvaille. Il la déteste de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque le supplice prend enfin fin, Seifer peut voir sa femme sauter par-dessus le muret de sa cour et venir droit jusqu'à lui en courant. Il ne perd pas de temps non plus, souhaitant retrouver sa tendre Linoa, qu'il n'a jamais quitté aussi longtemps sans pouvoir lui donner de nouvelles. Et si Déméter se manifeste, Linoa n'hésite pas à l'envoyer chier sévèrement. Merde, absolument tout chez elle lui avait manqué.

Ils passent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitent des animations visuelles plus qu'ils ne participent, et rien ne parvient à les séparer. Ils se murmurent de mots affectueux, oublient le monde autour d'eux pour s'enfermer dans leur bulle d'amour, loin de la dure réalité.

Elle les frappe le lendemain sans la moindre pitié, lorsqu'une seconde Seifer est avec Linoa, mais celle d'après il est de retour dans son royaume. Les chocs visuel, thermique, émotionnel et affectueux sont tellement forts qu'il a l'impression de rêver et reste interdit de longues minutes, se demandant si tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire cauchemar.

Kairi, Naminé et Xion arrivent dans le bureau désolées et inquiètes pour lui. Il ne réagit pas quand Kairi vient le prendre dans ses bras, trop incrédule pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est impossible que ce se soit arrêté aussi brutalement, que…

Seifer cède sa place à Hadès.

* * *

Lors de l'équinoxe d'automne, Seifer n'a pas besoin d'être un oracle pour comprendre que Perséphone a repris ses droits sur Linoa. Le regard de pur terreur qu'elle lui lance, accompagné du sourire satisfait de Déméter lui donnent envie de détruire toute l'Olympe. Si cette tarée pense qu'il va laisser Linoa hors du Bas-Monde pendant sa période, _à sa merci_ , pour ne pas l'effrayer, c'est mal le connaître. Linoa lui est totalement dût, elle est sa femme légitime avant d'être la fille de cette stupide femme.

Il commet sa première erreur en obligeant Linoa à venir dans son royaume contre son gré. Malgré la présence des Moires, elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir du Seifer qu'elle avait aimé et il a beau se comporter de la manière la plus charmante et agréable, elle a peur de lui. Le poids des souvenirs de Perséphone a balayé l'existence de sa tendre et douce Linoa. Il la voit se renfermée, s'éteindre à ses côtés, se détruire à nouveau.

Il essaye de reproduire tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la fois précédente pour réveiller Linoa, mais rien à faire, stupide Perséphone est trop ancrée pour la laisser sortir.

Seifer tente un dernier coup en voulant l'emmener voir les Delta léonides à Traverse, où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Quelque chose dans sa vision change, les couleurs, tout autour de lui brille avec plus de force que l'ordinaire… Que fait Perséphone, bordel !?

-Seifer…

 _Linoa_ , la reconnaît-il aussitôt. Il vient prendre ce corps tremblant et épuisé dans ses bras, content que ses efforts aient enfin porté leurs fruits, mais la pâleur de la demoiselle l'inquiète plus que de raison. Elle s'écroule sur lui, totalement vidée de ses forces.

-Je t'aime, Seifer. Ne m'oublie pas.

Linoa lui est enfin rendue, elle pourra rester avec lui maintenant que Perséphone s'en est allée. Avec son dernier souffle s'éteint la vision colorée de Seifer et son envie de vivre. _Il a tué Linoa, comment a-t-il…?_


	5. Nemophile

Salut! Voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre! Je suis crevée, j'ai fait n'importe quoi et je savais pas comment le finir, le texte est décevant, vous voilà prévenus!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

EDIT: merci **coeur de lune** , j'avais pas capté que j'avais pas publié le bon doc!

* * *

Les sommets sont d'un ennui sans nom, toujours longs et inutile. Seifer utilise un asphodèle du pré entourant le palais pour s'y rendre, car ces fleurs ont été amené à la vie dans un endroit censé être mort. De ce fait, elles ne peuvent mourir facilement et permettent même à Seifer de rester hors de son royaume avec ses pouvoirs pendant un long moment.

Le sommet pour l'équinoxe d'automne va bientôt commencer, mais Seifer est dans son bureau, se demandant sincèrement s'il va y aller ou se défiler. Est-ce qu'il peut confronter Hayner, quand ce dernier se souvient de ce qu'il a fait à Linoa ? Il l'a traîné dans son royaume alors qu'elle n'y appartenait pas, il ne mérite pas de continuer son chemin quand elle n'a pas pu finir le sien, mais mérite-t-il la paix d'esprit en abandonnant son corps ? Pas vraiment…

Son horloge interne lui dit que c'est bientôt l'heure du sommet, d'un claquement de doigts il y envoit tous les membres de sa cour qui n'y étaient pas encore. Bon, une bonne chose de faite, il n'a qu'à ouvrir un portail pour suivre les affaires de ces crétins, alors qu'il sait qu'il n'y aura aucune tension. Enfin, il y a toujours eu des rivalités entre celles de Poséidon et d'Athéna, Héphaïstos et Hermès, mais rien de grave sinon.

-Alors, on prend la fuite ?

Putain.

-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. J'aurais pu prévoir de quoi te recevoir si quelqu'un t'avait, je sais pas, invité peut-être ?

Son regard ennuyé croise celui mi-amusé mi-sérieux de sa vis-à-vis. Longs cheveux, tenue noire, jupe arrivant à mi-cuisse, digne comme la reine qu'elle est. Il la connait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

-Je savais que tu te défilerais. J'ai demandé à Hermès de m'amener ici si tu n'apparaissais pas avec ta cour.

-Héra…

-Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des cognomina, Seifer.

Le cognomen, à savoir leur nom d'Olympiens.

-C'est romain. Ensuite, Tifa, Héra, quelles différences ?

Il se laisse glisser contre son fauteuil avec désinvolture, amusé par sa propre réflexion. Elle est appuyée contre un mur, bras croisés.

-Tu serais monté si je n'étais pas venue te chercher ?

Bien sûr que non, évidemment.

-J'étais simplement en retard, commence-t-il. Je te ferai dire que j'ai assisté à tous les sommets récemment et je peux affirmer avec conviction que tu n'as pas besoin de moi là-haut. Hestia et toi faîtes un excellent travail !

-C'est justement ça le problème, on devrait pouvoir compter sur toi, cher ami.

Elle marche jusqu'à lui, puis s'assoit sur son bureau, prenant pour acquis tout ce qui est dans cette pièce, alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Est-ce que lui considère l'Olympe comme lui appartenant quand il s'y rend ? Non, parce qu'il est bien élevé, courtois et qu'il n'a pas de pouvoir. Héra est trop confiante ou trop audacieuse, il n'arrive pas encore à se décider.

-Tu n'étais jamais venue me chercher, pourquoi changer cette si bonne habitude ?

Demande-t-il d'un ton qu'il sait enjôleur. Tifa et lui sont en bon terme la plupart du temps, et se débrouillent pour que ça reste ainsi. C'est une entente tacite entre eux deux qui fait que si l'un ne veut pas venir, l'autre ne lui demande pas de compte et ne l'oblige pas. Mince, Hadès a passé des siècles sans y assister au début.

-Parce qu'il n'y a que sept Grands, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rater un sommet.

Il hausse un sourcil. C'est vrai que cette fois, il n'a pas pris le temps de faire apparaître l'ensemble des cours, il ne sait pas qui y assiste, mais lors du dernier sommet ils étaient déjà peu nombreux.

-Qui donc ? Demande-t-il.

-Nous deux, Hestia, Déméter, Dionysos, Hermès et Athéna.

C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas beaucoup en fait.

-Par ailleurs, personne ne m'avait impérativement réclamé ta personne jusqu'à maintenant.

Répond-elle avec un sourire et un ton faussement désintéressés. Le visage de Seifer se décompose complètement quand il comprend qui l'a demandé. Merde, Déméter va lui arracher la tête. Par sa faute Perséphone s'en est allée pendant une longue décennie, puis il a osé lui parler hors-saison. Évidemment qu'elle a dû demander à ce qu'il soit là pour avoir la chance de le renvoyer ici-bas elle-même.

-Voilà, c'est exactement l'expression que je voulais voir.

Tifa descend de son bureau, marche jusqu'à l'arrière de son siège, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il tressaille, sachant qu'il est piégé par ces mains bien trop fortes, anormalement fortes même, mais ne peut rien faire.

-Elle va me tuer, soupire-t-il avec désespoir.

-Elle ? Non, c'est un "il".

Un "il" ?

-Hermès, ramène-nous !

-Quoi ?!

Seifer se sent trembler, mais l'instant suivant il est sur l'Olympe, voyant clairement tout ce qui est autour de lui, lumineux, coloré et paisible. Seifer lâche un long soupire de lassitude, agacé par l'action de Héra et Hermès, bon sang qu'ils sont épuisants !

-Héra !

-Sur ce, allons-y ! Tu peux juste rester assis dans ton siège, même.

Elle tient son poignet et le force à avancer contre sa volonté, bien plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît. Dans sa vie humaine elle avait déjà cette faculté, incarner Héra l'a amélioré et amplifié.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que j'y assiste ? Tu réalises que je te réclame impérativement d'y renoncer ?

-Il avait demandé avant, prends sur toi. De toute façon, ça te fait du bien d'être hors de ton fichu royaume.

-Je sais marcher, lâche-moi.

-Tu comptes t'enfuir, ne rêve pas.

Avec un soupir désabusé, il la corrige :

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir quand je suis ici, comment veux-tu que je parte ?

Elle s'arrête de marcher pour lui faire face, sourcils froncés, semblant confuse.

-Tu les as toujours eu pourtant.

-Quelle importance ? Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être touché.

Tifa consent à lui obéir, presque désolée pour lui. Il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre une asphodèle pour l'occasion, Héra ne lui a même pas laissé le temps d'aller en récupérer une en plus. Hors de question que quiconque sache qu'il est vulnérable quand il est sur l'Olympe, c'est assez déboussolant comme ça.

Bon, que le supplice commence.

* * *

Lors des premeirs sommets on pouvait voir présents Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Déméter, Aphrodite, Arès, Héphaïstos, Apollon, Artémis, Dionysos, Athéna, et Hermès. Il y avait donc douze cours, car Hadès ne pouvait pas quitter son royaume. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se désincarner et choisir des mortels, la donne a grandement changé. Dès lors, Hadès et Hestia ont pu avoir des places.

À présent, Héra et Zeus partagent la même cour, Hestia fait partie de celle de Déméter, et Hadès en a aussi eu une pour pouvoir remplir les douzes.

Assis parmi sa cour, Seifer… Oui, on peut dire qu'il boude. Il s'est installé sur le dernier banc dans les gradins réservés à sa cour, suivant les premières festivités avec un oeil clairement désintéressé. Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau dans sa très petite cour (ils ne sont qu'une dizaine), donc il ne s'est pas manifesté quand son tour est venu après les fanatiques de l'amour.

Vient les tours des faux jumeaux, mais rien de nouveau. Dionysos, Sora, se lève pour simplement signaler qu'il n'y a personne dans sa cour, ce qui est très inutile, mais qui est-il pour juger le caractère de ce Satyre colérique ? Après son intervention suit Déméter, qui se lève avec quelqu'un sous un voile. Toutes les couleurs viennent de cette silhouette, il sait déjà qui se trouve dessous.

Seifer fronce les sourcils, comment cela se fait-il que Perséphone ne soit présentée que maintenant alors que ça fait un bon moment qu'elle a été réincarnée ? Plutôt il, ou elle…? Cette histoire le confuse toujours autant.

-Bonjour à tous, chers Olympiens, amis de mon coeur.

Sauf Seifer, évidemment.

-Je veux vous présenter ma chère fille, Perséphone, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà rencontré, car elle était perdue sans savoir qui elle était.

Attends, attends… C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas introduit Perséphone, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé ? Mais s'il a pu vivre si longtemps avec ses propres souvenirs (comme Seifer en somme), pourquoi Hayner lui en veut-il ?

Hayner enlève sa capuche, dévoilant son visage étincelant, gorgé de vie, où chaque pores exprime sa vitalité. Il y a beaucoup de cris de surprise, car si Seifer arrive à reconnaître Perséphone dès qu'elle use de sa magie (même s'il était dans le déni pendant longtemps), beaucoup d'autres ne le peuvent et n'avaient pas reconnu Perséphone en lui.

-Appelez-moi Percy, ou Hayner, mais certainement pas Perséphone !

Déméter lui lance un regard de mère autoritaire, piquée que son enfant fasse sa crise de rébellion en public, et juste tout le monde se tait, car ce n'était jamais arrivé. Toutes les incarnations de Perséphone, sauf Linoa, ont toute été noyées dans les souvenirs, sans pouvoir rester elles-même, alors personne ne sait comment réagir devant ce spectacle des plus surprenants.

La situation est désamorcée par de très jeunes épigées, ces nymphes terrestres, qui s'agitent car elles ne tiennent pas en place. Hayner remonte s'asseoir en haut des gradins, collé à la cour de Sora, juste à côté de celui-ci et ils cogent leur poing ensemble.

Il est définitivement fan de ce gars. C'est si doux de voir Perséphone envoyer chier Déméter. Hm, il ignorait avoir gardé autant de rancune contre elle, mais c'est de bonne guerre !

* * *

Le tour finit vite après ça, les premières festivités commencent enfin. La cour d'Héra fait une présentation à base de paons, de génisses et de foudre, tandis que celle de Poséidon fait une spectacle aquatique. Chacun sa spécialité, c'est sympa à regarder, même si redondant. En même temps, quatre interventions par an, c'est compliqué de faire dans l'originalité…

Après l'hommage au vin et à l'alcool en général et une représentation étrange de Dionysos, Seifer a le plaisir de voir la cour de Hayner montrer de quoi ils sont capables. Des épigées commencent avec des danses envoûtantes, dans un tourbillon de feuilles et de senteurs plus exquises les unes que les autres. D'autres sont au chant, rendant l'ensemble dans une harmonie resplendissante.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que Seifer veut. Tant mieux qu'elles interprètent un balai avec des effets magiques superbes, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend. Hayner est dans les gradins, papotant et rigolant avec Sora de choses et d'autres, et c'est lui qu'il espère voir. Il est arrivé récemment dans la cour, donc il y a très peu de chance qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, surtout que ce n'est pas dit qu'il ait un contrôle efficace son pouvoir. Mais rien ne l'empêche d'espère qu'il vienne sur scène...

Alors que les Moires sont absorbées par le spectacle, il peine à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Dès que ce sera fini, il ira faire un tour dans l'insula de sa cour, enfin ce qu'il en reste ; maintenant ça ressemble plus à une grande colocation moderne qu'autre chose, il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

D'un seul coup, Hayner tourne la tête vers Déméter plus bas, avant de se lever d'un bond, attisant la curiosité de Seifer. Il descend jusqu'au rebord de sa cour, tend les mains, puis semble se concentrer sur quelque chose. Mince, il est en train de créer. Seifer peut le voir sous sa vraie nature, la vie le traversant, malgré la distance il peut entendre son coeur battre, voir le sang courir dans ses veines. Hadès est tombé amoureux pour la première fois en voyant Perséphone faire ça.

Une violente bourrasque secoue l'assemblée et force tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, Seifer a le souffle coupé. La totalité de la place a été recouverte par de magnifique fleurs blanches avec des ronds mauve au bout de chaque pétales. Mais en son centre, merde ça lui serre le coeur, ce sont des putains d'asphodèles, bon sang. Leur plante ! D'autant que Hayner le fixe, le transperçant de par en par.

D'accord, il a redouté une éventuelle rencontre, mais là il souhaite qu'il y en ait une. Il n'arrive pas à se décider, c'est ridicule.

-Ce sont des Hydrophyllaceaes ! S'exclame Naminé avec surprise.

-Et donc ?

-Concrètement ça veut dire que t'as plus à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hadès et Perséphone !

Ils doivent impérativement se voir pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Toutefois, une Déméter sincèrement agacée coupe net leur échange en interpellant Hayner. Elle a l'air loin d'être ravie et attend des comptes d'un Percy coupable, ce qui étire un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Seifer.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Déclare Xion à côté de lui.

Il la regarde avec surprise et incompréhension, mais elle fait un mouvement de tête vers le duo qu'il observait, puis tout s'éclaire. Elle adore jouer à ça.

Tandis que Hayner debrouille quelque chose, Seifer tente de deviner ce qu'il dit.

-Tu vois pas que ce sont des fleurs ?

Déméter explose en face de lui et parle vite, prenant Xion de court :

-Bah c'était pas les bonnes ! Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de faire une déclaration à ton ancien époux ? Non, je ne voulais pas ça ! Tu devais mettre les filles en valeur, Zéphyr a fait son travail lui !

Hayner pique un fard, oubliant qu'il parle à sa mère et adopte un comportement agressif et défensif. Cette fois Seifer ne dit rien, observant ce garçon étonnant, qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, qui n'aime pas qu'on lui marche dessus et qui fait ce qu'il entend.

Même Déméter a l'air surprise, car elle ne répond pas, ni ne fait de réflexion quand Hayner fait un signe de tête à Seifer, lui indiquant de sortir.

-T'as rencard ! Le taquine Kairi avec un gentil coup de coude dans ses cotes.

Ces idiotes se moquent un peu, mais ont l'air tellement contentes qu'il ne dit rien se levant, si ce n'est avoir un sourire.

* * *

Bien vite, il rejoint la partie ville de l'Olympe, à la recherche de Hayner. Enfin, ce garçon s'est simplement assis sur le muret entourant la fontaine centrale, d'où sort du nectar. Le sol est recouvert de petites fleurs aux pétales blanches, avec le centre jaune et des tiges vertes vives, encore vivantes, provenant tout droit de la main expérimentée de ce garçon impétueux. Il lui a fait un bouquet la veille, ces plantes ne sont pas tombées là et aussi nombreuses s'il ne les a pas voulu.

-Des corbeilles d'argent !

-C'est pour moi ? Demande Seifer en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Qui d'autre ? Le message de tout à l'heure n'était pas assez clair, tu veux dire ?

Seifer ricane en regardant en face de lui, son coeur battant à une allure qu'il espère stable, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas senti qu'il n'en a aucune idée.

-Juste avant que Déméter vienne t'attaquer ?

-C'était une dispute intime, tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Eh oui, Seifer est curieux, ce n'est pas sa faute. Hayner soupire avec lassitude, puis se penche en arrière pour battre des pieds dans le vide.

-Je devais faire apparaître une grande variété de fleurs d'hiver qui aurait virevolté en descendant se poser au sol, mais j'ai fait un tapis de némophile et d'asphodèle, elle n'a pas trop aimé ça…

De plus près, il n'a absolument pas l'air désolé. Il feignait donc la culpabilité plus tôt…

-Puis elle m'a comparé à la Première, je n'ai absolument pas apprécié. Je veux dire, on est des incarnations, pas des copies conformes, je n'ai pas signé pour lui obéir.

C'est pourtant ce que Déméter fait à chaque représentante de Perséphone, sans se soucier de l'humaine derrière l'Olympienne.

-Tu sais Seifer, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi moi avant de rencontrer Déméter et de sentir Pers' trembler en moi. C'est évidemment pour contrer cette fichue femme, et toi par la même occasion, qu'elle m'a choisi.

Il lui lance un regard lourd de sens, toute trace de plaisanterie disparue, que Seifer n'a aucun mal à comprendre. Il fait partie des deux personnes à avoir régi sa vie à une époque, après tout. Il a toujours cru à tort qu'elle acceptait Déméter.

-Au début, continue Hayner en l'observant, enfin quand les souvenirs sont arrivés par vague, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était laissée faire par Déméter ou Hadès. Puis tu as disparu lors des incarnations suivantes, et j'ai réalisé qu'elle était pire que toi.

Il se rassoit normalement, regardant droit devant lui. Seifer l'écoute sans l'interrompre, car il a l'air d'avoir pensé à beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il est Perséphone.

-J'avais cette sensation despotique de Hadès, alors quand je t'ai vu au bar, je me suis dit que tu venais réclamer ce que tu estimais tien, ça m'a rendu fou. Quand t'es revenu au jardin, j'ai eu peur de ce que tu pourrais faire. Dans la boutique, j'ai cru que tu venais me ramener dans ta cour. Mais lorsque Aerith a commencé à faire ton bouquet, j'ai eu d'autres souvenirs.

Hayner lui lance un regard mouillé, touché par l'intensité de ses souvenirs, alors que Seifer se retient de le réconforter. Il comprenait déjà les hantises que ce garçon ressentait à cause de lui, mais n'avait rien fait pour les calmer, car il jugeait les mériter.

-J'ai vu et ressenti ces neuf mois d'amour entre toi et Linoa, puis Déméter l'a perverti, c'était horrible. Tu as laissé le choix à Linoa, tu ne l'as jamais enchaîné dans ton royaume, dit-il avec tristesse.

Il détourne le regard, ses yeux plus clairs à cause des larmes et renifle, sans jamais avoir l'air vulnérable, juste sensible. Seifer pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, observant le sol sans entrain.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il a eu l'air confus la veille, qu'il n'était pas sûr que le bouquet soit bien pour Linoa, car il avait appris son existence quelques instants plus tôt.

Les souvenirs sont revenus à Hayner au compte-goutte, son esprit les a donc assimilé pour ceux qu'ils sont, faisant la différence. Mince, avec qui est-il resté tout ce temps ?

Maintenant qu'ils ont pu mettre au claire cette situation, que va-t-il se passer ? Hayner n'a pas envie de suivre la voie de Perséphone, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas continuer sa vie humaine et d'accomplir tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Hayner peut voyager au gré des saisons pour faire ce qu'il souhaite, il n'est pas non plus obligé d'assister aux sommets, car c'est un simple Olympien.

-Je ne suis pas Perséphone, comme tu n'es pas Hadès, donc nous n'avons aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre.

Ce serait tellement plus simple si Seifer arrivait à penser comme lui. Il s'est toujours considéré comme étant Hadès, mais comme son héritier ou un truc du même genre. Maintenant qu'il y pense, à côté de Linoa il s'est toujours senti comme étant lui, plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme. En comparant son attitude avec celle de ses prédécesseurs, c'est vrai qu'il ne leur ressemble en aucun point.

-Tu as remarqué aussi ? Continue Hayner, après quelques minutes d'un paisible silence.

-Quoi donc ?

-Dès que tu es dans un certain périmètre, ma vue redevient normale, je sens ta présence sans le moindre problème.

Seifer se tourne vers lui, surpris.

-Attends, t'as une différence visuelle aussi !? Je pensais que j'étais le seul, que c'était ma malédiction.

Hayner rigole, joyeux.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, je vois la vie dans absolument tout ! C'est insupportable, c'est un surplu de couleur inutile, j'adore t'avoir dans les parages, c'est reposant !

Entre le monde gris et terne, ou celui ultra lumineux avec les flux vitaux, Seifer sait ce qu'il préfère.

-Quand t'es pas là, je vois en noir et blanc.

-Tu réalises pas ta chance, plaisante Hayner. On est faits pour être ensemble !

Seifer ricane, même si c'est douloureux.

-Tu vas faire quoi, du coup ?

Hayner lève la tête, songeur, sans se départir de son sourire amical. Seifer ne s'est jamais senti aussi serein et calme qu'à cet instant. Il est certain que c'est aussi le cas de Hayner, ils ne forment qu'un et se complètent pour tellement de choses. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

-Arrêter de suivre Déméter, cette femme est agaçante. Si ça m'est permis, pourquoi pas traîner dans le Bas-Monde…?

Il lui lance un regard interrogatif avec un sourire, pour plaider sa cause. Ce garçon veut vraiment venir dans son royaume ? De tous les endroits !

-Si tu ne te fais pas trop chier, pourquoi pas…

-Carrément cool ! Dans les souvenirs de Linoa, c'était génial ! J'ai envie de la rencontrer, tu sais. C'est totalement grâce à elle que Pers' n'a pas dit à Déméter qui elle incarnerait cette fois.

C'est une tournure qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde, ce n'est absolument pas pour lui déplaire !

D'un geste naturel, Hayner attrape la main gauche de Seifer, lui adresse un sourire qu'il espère confiant, avant de lentement retirer le gant qu'il porte. Son coeur s'accélère de manière significative, mais il s'arrange pour ne rien laisser apparaître, pour ne pas montrer qu'il touche un point particulièrement sensible. Il ne le dira jamais à haute voix, mais il déteste la vue de cette main qui a perdu toute sa chair, qui lui crie ce qu'il est.

Contre toute attente, Hayner sourit avec tendresse, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts, puis de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fait signe de regarder avec un air un peu trop espiègle. Avec crainte, il s'exécute et découvre… mince, c'est ce qu'il a cru perdu dans tellement longtemps !

-Comment…?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé le membre qu'il pensait abimé à jamais, la tournant et retournant, incrédule. Hayner rigole, cognant leurs épaule ensemble.

-J'ai le même problème, mais dans l'autre sens. Donc forcément… Attends, regarde ça.

Hayner tient sa main gauhe face vers le sol pendant quelques secondes, puis la retourne d'un coup, mais cette fois-ci des fleurs se sont formées et un bouquet se finissant lui est offert. Il y a des petits boutons de fleurs jaunes vifs, tandis que d'autres d'une couleur miel lui font penser à des cloches. Une fleur se distingue des autres avec ses pétales blancs, accompagnés d'une strie violette au milieu. Enfin, elles sont accompagnées par des fleurs blanches complètement différentes des corbeilles d'argent.

-Acacia, clématite, cornus et pervenche blanche !

-Merci ?

Avec soupir, Hayner lui laisse le cadeau, et se remet en arrière pour battre des pieds comme un enfant presque indigné.

-Je vais devoir faire ton éducation florale.

Seifer n'a lu mal aucuns signaux normalement, alors il va clairement tenter sa chance. Ce garçon est tellement rafraichissant. Même s'ils ne se passent rien entre eux directement, il peut travailler dessus. Il a tout le temps du monde.

Avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu, il répond :

-Tu peux débarquer chez moi quand tu veux.

Il voit l'étincelle d'intérêt traverser les yeux de Hayner.

-Maintenant ?

-Tu sais que ça rendrait fou Déméter.

Il sourit d'un air trop fier.

-D'une pierre deux coups.

-T'es la clef qui mêne au Bas-Monde, on décolle quand tu le sens.

Hayner se mordille la lèvre, son visage hyper expressif peinant à cacher ce qu'il ressent. Seifer aborde un sourire fier, content pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Quelques instants plus tard, la place est déserte, le tapis de corbeilles d'argent n'est plus, mais deux asphodèles enlacées ont poussé sur le muret.


End file.
